For Better or Worse
by Vivalandra
Summary: Sam is too busy for anything. She has so much to do, between teaching a classroom and painting a draft for art critics. But an even bigger challenge comes upon her, thanks to Danny and Tucker. :: Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman ::
1. Stressed Out

**A/N: Hello ladies and gents. THE PLOT BUNNIES ARE ATTACKING MY BRAIN! I keep thinking that I'm only going to make a couple of stories, but the plot bunnies are biting me! They keep doing it and doing it! AHHH! ONE HAD A REALLY SHARP SET OF TEETH! I HAVE PLOT T-VIRUS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Danny: …**

**Sam: …**

**Me: O_O**

**Hehe. Sorry. I had a bit of a sugar rush there. I'm just like MariaAnderson8998. Crazy, yet somewhat suspicious…**

**Anywhere, here's another story. I'm thinking about making a story in a different cartoon, since I make too much Danny Phantom and not enough something else.**

**But I will never forget this fantastic cartoon and how it got cancelled. I will let my future kids know there was a cartoon worth watching when I was little! :D**

**(Full Summary): This one's titled 'For Better or Worse' and it's about a fellow woman named Sam (you all know who she is) who has too much on her plate to describe. She's a teacher at Amity Park Elementary for a 3****rd**** grade class, an art designer for Amity Park Art Gallery, and a busy daughter/grown up tending to care for herself. Her two best friends, Tucker and Danny (you know who they are), say that she needs to "wind down" and have a few drinks at a bar with them. A few turns into too many, and Sam is left with another situation… and this one she can't get out of! **

**Ahh, the joy of being busy. We all know that feeling…**

**I GOT RISE OF NIGHTMARES FOR MY XBOX360 KINECT AND IT IS SO FLIPPIN' FUN! :D**

**Except I can't beat it… _**

**Yes yes. I'm 13, I'm a chick, and I play horror video games, and THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH IT! LADIES, DON'T LET HATERS DISCRIMINATE YOU! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, I'm a doggie! Woof! : )**

***Sanity* JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

***Me* Yeesh touchy. Fine. **

***I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE STORY AND THE LATER ON OCC'S! DANNY PHANTOM BELONGS TO BUTCH HARTMAN AND VIACOM, SO DON'T SAY I'M STEALIN'… CAUSE I'M NOT!***

**Howdy ho, on with the show! :D**

**Chapter 1: Stressed Out**

"Interesting," a woman with plump red lips, white skin, and green eyes tapped her foot and glance at the painting and back at another woman over and over. The other woman became nervous and wrung her hands. "Well, no, I'm afraid not…"

"You don't like it?" The other woman asked almost biting her fingernails. "I thought you would?"

"I do, but… I just don't… it doesn't speak to me, you know?"

The painting was of a purple and black rose with an angelic white Satin colored halo over it. Angels gathered around it, and the background had dark skies and black clouds. It seemed perfect, and seemed it would've worked.

"Ms. Manson," the woman said. "I understand that you work hard at what you do, and I love your work, but it doesn't talk to me. I don't get the consept of it."

"I- I'm sorry," Sam sighed. "I'll try harder."

"Sam," the woman pat on her back. "You have soe much potential. So much creativity trapped in that mind of yours. My opinion matters very little. It's the critics you'll have to impress."

"That's the thing," Sam gloomed. "I need your opinion Cecilia. Because I know that if you like it, then I'll know that the critics will too. And if you don't…"

"Chin up," Cecilia smiled. "There's better things."

"What better things?"

"Well, you can always draw a Christmas theme. You know, a decorated yard, candy canes, Christmas trees, snowmen, anything you'd love. You're the boss here Sam. The big guns that everybody comes to for help. You'll figure it out, I promise."

Cecilia slid her sunglasses on, smiled again, went outside, and hailed a taxi. One stopped in front of her and she got in, rolling her window down.

"I'll make sure the critics give you a chance, but they will most likely want it by tomorrow. My advice: make really good friends with coffee. You're probably going to need it."

"Thanks for trying at least Cecilia."

The said woman rolled up her window as the taxi pulled away.

_I guess I'd better head toward the school… _Sam secured her strapped around her shoulder and rushed toward her car.

A few minutes later, she pulled up in front of Amity Park Elementary School. She took her bag and her keys and headed inside. Her heeled shoes made a _click clack! _noise as she paced down to her classroom and unlocked the door. At just the right time too. The bell rang when Sam finished setting herself up, indicating that the 3rd graders had finished their lunch and it was time for the 4th graders to go. Kids lined up in the classroom and walked to their assigned seats, sitting down.

"Hi Ms. Manson," the kids greeted at the same time.

"Hello kids," she smiled at everyone as she finished marking attendance and set her sheet down. "Now, it's time to start our least favorite subjects… Math."

They moaned, getting out their textbooks.

"I know, but I promise you all I'll make it fun."

Then, they cheered, slapping each other 'High Fives' all around.

"Okay, okay. Now, today we are going to discuss adding fractions with unlike denominators and simplifying them. So if you may please turn to page 115 and clear your desks to make an open space in the middle of the room."

A young girl with braided blonde hair raised her hand.

"Yes Hannah?" Sam pointed at her.

"How old are you and what are we doing?"

"Hannah!" Hannah's friend, Marie, hissed. "You aren't supposed to ask a woman her age! It's unmannerly!"

Sam chuckled. "I'm 22 and we are playing 'Sparkle' with numbers instead of letters."

Another kid with short brown hair raised his hand as well.

"Jason?"

"How are you a teacher and so young, will you ever get married, and will you ever have a baby?"

"Eww Jason," Hannah stuck her tongue out. "Why are you being so personal?"

"It's okay," Sam reassured her. "I am a teacher now because I finished college very early, I don't know for sure if I want to get married now or not, and I want a baby, but I don't have time for one."

"I think that she should marry her friend, Danny." Sophie, another child, whispered to Marie. Apparently, everyone else heard, and they gave a low "yeah…".

Sam had told the class about her being best friends with a man named Daniel Fenton since they were kids, and ever since then, she was constantly told by her students that they should get married. It wasn't annoying, in her opinion, it was actually getting cuter every time they said it. But more and more, she was starting to find the idea quite interesting.

"Danny won't marry me," Sam blushed, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Jason stood up. "You're pretty and smart and funny and… and… and pretty! Why wouldn't he?"

"I'm not that special," she laughed. "I'll be too busy to maintain a marital relationship."

"A what?" They all scratched their heads.

"I'll be too busy to get married. I won't have enough time to spend with him."

"But…"

"Okay, no more questions! Stop stalling! Come on! Move your desks." Sam interrupted them and clapped her hands. The kids jumped up and moved their desks aside.

"Okay. So, our first problem is…"

At the final period, as the bell rang, the kids grabbed their backpacks and coats and headed outside.

"Have a good day! Stay safe!" Sam called after them. She sat at her desks, frustrated and stunned. Helen Holloway, a teacher that taught next door students, assigned Sam to grade all of their test work and assignments from all periods… and the stacks were heavy enough to keep an elephant from walking! Sam glanced at so many white sheets, which gave her a headache. Her cell phone rang and she pulled it out and slid a bar to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sammy. Whatcha' doing?" Danny asked.

"Grading papers."

"Again?"

"Yep. They're not even from any of my classes this time!"

"How many papers?"

"I think… I lost track at 152."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"Jeez Sam. Well, at least that's all you have to do."

"Nope. I also have to paint a new draft for the art critics, which is due tomorrow. Then I have to help my mom and dad with their Christmas tree and hang their lights inside and outside of the house. I have to go grocery shopping…"

"Stop Sam. You're wearing me out just hearing about your tasks."

"I'm sorry. I'm just… I'm just worn out. I'm so stressed."

"Who's that?" Sam heard a male voice ask in the background.

"Who do you think dumbass?"

"Sam?"

"Nawh…"

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Hey Tucker," Sam greeted her second best friend.

"Hey Sam. I heard you're pretty stressed out."

"I am. Did you hear everything I have to do?"

"Yeah. I did. And I feel like shooting myself thinking about how hard it is to do all those things. Tell you what. Danny and I are going to the bar to have a couple of drinks to wind down a little. You should come with us."

"Tucker, do I need to repeat _everything _I have to do _tonight_?"

"Sam, a couple of drinks won't hurt. Come on. You need it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ha! I win!" Sam cried.

"Come on Sam."

"Nope."

"Pretty please with those dark licorice sprinkles and the black frosting you like with those little gummy bats on top?" Both boys begged her.

Sam groaned. She _did_ still like that ice cream too…

"Alright alright. Fine!"

"Yes!" They happily hissed.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'll see you both tonight… unfortunately."

"Cool! Bye!"

"Bye."

Sam hung up and slid her cell phone in her pocket, grabbing her stuff, and leaving to head home.

**A/N: Take a breath everyone. You did it. And I must take a breath for me, too, because I'm dying!**

**I love you all!**

**PleaseR&R, **

**Shayla D. Fenton : )**


	2. Intoxicated Disaster

**A/N: Greetings FanFiction. ITUNES IS MAKING ME SOOO MAD! I backup my iPod nearly every day, yet it says 'can't read iPod. Please visit Summary page to restore iPod settings'. I'm like, "Really? I KEEL YOU ITUNES!"**

**Ugh. So frustrating.**

**And you wanna know the coincidental part about it? None of this happened when Steve Jobs was still alive… BOOM! TAKE THAT ITUNES!**

**Cancer just hadddddd to take him away, didn't it…?**

**Ugh, what a jinx.**

**Anyway, to ease my burden, I'm creating a new chapter. I know I started the story yesterday, but you know, I like to update things when I'm mad.**

**Soooo, enjoy! Go ahead, sit back, and relax, while I take care of something. Your on vacation, I get to do the work. I'll be right back.**

***Takes out gun***

**Me: I'll show iTunes who's boss…!**

***WARNING!* This chapter's going to be a little confusing. Because there will be a lot of reasoning and thinking and solutions. This may sound confusing to you, and you might have a lot of questions after reading this, but in the next chapter, the answer to those question will be revealed. It explains how everything turned out to be how it is at the end of this chapter. If you don't get what I'm saying, read it over and over and focus. (Kidding: If you can't read, please get someone else to read it to you but don't ask me to read it as I cannot read either.)**

**Chapter 2: Intoxicated Disaster **

Sam smoothed out her dress, leather black with a slick texture, and admired herself in the mirror. Was how she looked too slutty? Too formal? Too… inappropriate?

She got a text from Danny that said,

'_Almost done?'_

She pressed in, '_Almost. I have to take care of a few other things. Then I'll be done.'_

'_Okay.'_

Sam smiled and locked it, putting it back in her pocket.

She grabbed her purse and left her room. Her moderate-sized German Shepherd puppy **(A/N: I'm a sucker for dogs. Don't hate.)**, Spade, stumbled over to Sam's feet and licked her toes.

"Hi Spade," Sam cooed and picked the male dog up. "Hello."

Spade licked her face, getting his puppy breath all over her.

"Ugh. Spade." Sam scowled. "No."

Spade licked her ear before Sam finally set him in his cage and put in a bowl of Puppy Chow, locking the metal door. "No."

The puppy whined and pawed at the bars of the cage.

"No," Sam repeated.

Spade then howled.

"Alright, alright," Sam growled and took Spade back out, carrying him to the kitchen. She set him down on the floor, reaching in a jar to take out a dog treat.

"Sit," She commanded in a half stern and half soft voice. He moved closer, but she stopped him.

"Ah! Sit."

He finally sat down, his butt on the tile, wagging his tail.

"Play dead! Hurry!"

He fell to his side, laid down, and closed his eyes.

"Good boy! Come here."

He dashed toward her and she fed him the treat, pulling out another one as he chewed his first away.

"Now. Sit."

Again, he sat.

"It's time to go to bed. Pray first."

Spade laid down and dug his head between his paws, his snout sniffing the floor. Sam kneeled down beside him and whispered gradually, "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep. Guide me safely through the night, wake me when the morning light. Amen."

The puppy stood back up and Sam fed him his final treat before taking him outside to go to the bathroom, bringing him back in, and locking him back in his cage. He whimpered a bit more and then finally fell asleep.

Sam got a text from Danny saying that him and Tucker were waiting outside. Sam turned out all the lights, locked her door and shut it tight. Danny rolled down his window, and his eyes nearly fell out of his skull when he'd seen the sight of her. And Tucker wasn't at all far behind.

"What?" She asked when Danny got out. The look on his face gave everything away. "Do I look bad?"

"Bad? You look way more better than that. You look… sexy."

Sam blushed and walked toward him. "Thanks."

Danny opened the back door for her and held his hand toward it, gesturing her to get in.

"Danny, you don't have to be such a gentleman. It's just drinks in a bar. Nothing else."

"I was raised better. I was _raised _to be sophisticated, no matter the place."

"Is that so? Because I recall, you and Tucker had belching contests in the Casper High Cafeteria in the 9th grade."

"Only on occasions," He chuckled.

"Mhm. Every day was an 'occasion' for you," she smiled, plopping down in the seat.

Danny shut her door, shaking his head and grinning, and went to the passenger's side shortly shutting his door, and strapping his seatbelt.

"Wait, Tucker's driving? I don't think that's a good idea." Sam pointed and followed Danny's action.

"What's wrong with me driving?" Tucker sounded offended.

"You're joking, right?" She snorted.

"Ahhhhhh… no."

"You just crashed your car last week."

"So?"

"So. I don't think it's okay to drive _Danny's _car."

"I'm perfectly capable of driving this car, Queen Samantha." Tucker joked, and at the same time, used his technique of sarcasim.

"Okay…"

He rolled his eyes, put the shift in (D)rive, and accelerated down the road toward the bar.

* * *

><p>As they pulled up, they'd seen people walking in, and from the outside, they could also see, through the windows, strobe lights flashing, along with lights that made specific patterns. They stepped out of the car and shut their doors, the car automatically locking them up. People caught a glimpse at them, as if they were aliens from another planet here to destroy everyone and everything. Sam could see that they were smoking something. She pulled Danny close and whispered into his ear.<p>

"Marijuana."

Danny raised in eyebrow and looked at her confused.

"They're smoking an illegal drug. It's not just some cigarette." Fear dawned into her eyes like a scared little girl in a house full of child molesters. This wasn't the right place to be. Someone would offer something, she just knew it, and turning it down, for her, wouldn't be easy. This much she's certain of. She got even more nervous when one of the men turned to another and spoke into his ear, looking back at her often.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked her. He'd realized Sam tightened her grip on his arm.

"I'm fine," she responded. "Just trying to regain myself."

They walked on inside, and Sam's eardrums cringed. The music was _loud. _It's a good thing that the bar was 5 miles away from a neighborhood. It only took a few seconds to adjust to the sound, fortunately, so she was fine shortly afterward. After all, she did listen to music so loudly at a teen age. She was almost used to it. Her main problem was that the place was crowded. _That _was going to take a lot of resistance. A man pulled Sam away from Tucker and Danny by her hand.

"I'll need to see some ID," he said in a low husky voice.

"I'm not drinking any alcohol," she arched her eyebrow.

"Who said I wanted it for that reason?" He grabbed her butt and gave it a squeeze.

"Stop!" She yelled, pushing him away and rushing after Danny and Tucker. She caught up with them and Danny grabbed her by the shoulders.

"There you are. Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere. It was nothing." She brushed away.

"Sam, what's the matter? You look upset."

"Just… things."

"Sam, what happened back there? You didn't like this when we came in… well, you didn't look _this _bad."

"Just some… trouble. Everything's okay now. Promise."

"Okay," he sighed ad they sat at the bar. The bartender came to them, cleaning a mug with a washcloth.

"What can I get 'ya?" He asked in a Southern accent.

"I'll have a Samuel Adams," Tucker winked. "Hold the fizz."

"Jack Daniels," Danny ordered and looked at Sam. Then he turned back. "Make that 2."

The bartender nodded. "Can I see some ID?"

Tucker and Danny took there's out, but Sam remained slightly hesitant. She was asked the exact same question a few minutes ago, and was nearly sexually harassed. But this guy _is _the bartender, so she supposed it would've been okay. She pulled hers out and laid it down on the counter. The bartender scanned his eyes over them for their date of birth and mumbled "Okay", walking off. They grabbed their ID's and put them back in their pockets. That's when Sam realized… Danny ordered a Jack Daniels… for her!

"Danny, why did you order something so strong for me?"

"Because Sam, the stronger the drink, the more calm you'll feel."

"Yeah Sam. Ease off." Tucker budded in.

"But I still have to go home and finish everything!" Sam's mind went into a full out panic. "I have so much to do and…"

"Sam, calm down," Tucker stopped her. "This is your night to wind down. Relax. Tonight, you're taking a break."

"But…"

"Sam, we don't want to hear another word about it," Danny stopped her. "You're here now. That's what matters."

The bartender came back with their drinks and he gave them to their belonging owners.

"Try it. Or just a shot of it," Danny offered.

Sam shook her head.

"Do it, do it, do it," Tucker chanted in a low voice, and soon Danny joined in.

Sam felt pressured, so she took the shot glass, poured a little bit of Jack into it, and chugged it down. Suddenly, she squinted her eyes and coughed.

"Damn," she cursed in a raspy voice. "This is strong."

Tucker gave her a friendly pat on the back and cackled. "Like a tranquilizer for horses. We know! We drink this stuff almost every day!"

Sam reached for her mug and drank more, moaning in a 'this is delicious' way.

"It's so strong, but it tastes so good."

"Do you want another pitcher?" Tucker joked.

"Actually, yes, I do.""I was just joking."

"I wasn't."

"She's a real woman now!" Danny cracked. "She just drank hard whiskey and wants more of it!"

She forced it all down and set the pitcher back on the counter.

"She's going to sleep _real _good tonight!" Tucker laughed.

"Can I have another one?" She called to the bartender. He smiled and walked off.

"Okay," Tucker said, pulling out his camera phone, hitting 'video', and pressing 'REC'. He aimed the lens at Sam and started his introduction. "Sam, this is your very first night having time to yourself. You just drank a pitcher of Jack Daniels hard whiskey. How do you feel?"

"Like a million bucks!" She responded, her voice slightly slurred.

Tucker chuckled when the bartender set the second pitcher down in front of her, and she stared at it wide-eyed.

"Dig in." Tucker smiled and she choked down as much as she could to the point where she nearly gagged. She stood up and Danny joined her, laughing as she stumbled left and right.

"I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine!" She sang off-pitched and then frowned. "Oh wait… I don't even know that song."

She nearly fell off of her own balance, but Danny caught her before she collapsed to the ground and helped her sit back down.

"Okay Sam. Stay right there."

Sam drank some more and looked at Danny, saluting him.

"Yes sir!" She yelled and chuckled maniacally.

"She had too much already," Tucker mumbled.

"And she's _still _going." Danny finished.

"She only had 2 drinks! How is she this messed up?"

Danny shrugged. "I guess her body has a low tolerance for alcohol before she gets drunk. Either way, she's already loopy. We mind as well let her have more. I'll drink some with her, too, so she doesn't feel so left out."

"She can have my pitcher. Something tells me only one of us are staying sober enough to drive home."

"Whatever. Are you saying that _I'm _going to lose control too? Pssh. What's the worse that can happen." Danny shifted his weight onto his elbows, which laid on the counter, and drank his down as well…

After 2 hours, things got too out of control, and Tucker got it all on camera.

"What's the worse that can happen?" Tucker repeated Danny's last _sober _line. "If only you could see what."

"Do-do-do-do-do you… see… this girl, right here?" Danny asked, pointing at Sam and looking at the camera, his arm dangling around her shoulders. "I… am going to… to marry this girl… I am going to… treat her right… and, uh… yeah." Danny finished off his Jack and slammed the mug down. "YEAH!" He screamed.

"Ca-Ca-Cat… I'm a kitty cat," Sam sang. "And I dance dance dance, and I dance dance dance!"

"No matter what you, take from me, you can't take away my, DIGNITY!"

"JIZZ IN MY PANTS!" Sam hollered at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the bar cheered and clapped.

"You know what I think," she lowered her voice and turned to Tucker. "I think… you should go back to Greenbow, ALABAMA!"

Tucker cracked up. "Forrest Gump!" Then, Sam shushed him.

"No, but seriously. I think… I had… too much to drink."

"Yeah. Me too. Let's go home." Tucker stopped the video and have her a pat on the back, leading both Danny and Sam to the car. Danny was easy enough to get in, just a slight push, but Sam struggled and then finally gave into her weakness, thanks to her being intoxicated. She sat in one spot for more than 5 seconds. What a joy. And, after everyone was settled in, Tucker drove everyone, and himself of course, home.

* * *

><p>The first stop was Sam's house, since she was probably the worse one there. When they pulled up, Sam opened her door.<p>

"Thanks buddy!" She chirped and stepped out, shutting her door, and jay-walking her way up the porch steps.

"Wait!" Danny shouted in Tucker's face. "I wanna get out too!"

"Danny, this isn't your house."

"Wha?"

"Not… your… house." Tucker broke his words down.

"Oh. Yeah. I know."

"Danny, dude, come on. You're going to do something you'll regret."

"Nu uh! I'm gonna help Sam get ready for bed. See? She can't ev'n see straight."

Tucker turned his attention to Sam, who was standing, or attempting to, on her porch, trying to put her key into the lock, but two things took her way off. 1.) Her key was upside down and 2.) She was missing the lock completely.

"I suppose you're right. And I have too much stuff to do to stay here with her all night. Alright Danny. Go with Sam. Call me tomorrow."

"Okay," Danny beamed. "And I promise I will do whatever it is that you just said!"

Tucker hesitated to stop him, but he let Danny get out and help Sam get inside.

"I hope I'm not making a mistake," he mumbled. Thinking it was safe and sound, he switched his gear and drove to Danny's house to trade his car with his own and from there, to drive home afterwards.

"You have a nice house, but why do you have 2 of everything?" Danny took his shoes off and glanced around.

"Huh," Sam replied. "I don't know."

"Do you have a twin sister?"

"No. I don't know. I don't think so. I hope not."

Danny pulled her closer and she giggle. He moved a strand of hair out of her face and gently planted a small peck on her lips, briefly pulling away. Sam grabbed his hair, with a fragile touch, and lured him in again. They stayed that way for a few seconds and he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, and carried her to her room, setting her down on her bed. They did a basic foreplay, a simple make-out that seemed to last forever. Then, business got involved. Sam tugged at his belt, and even though extremely intoxicated on all measures, he knew what this meant, and it made him frown.

"Are you sure you really want to-?"

"Yes," she put her finger to his lip to stop him and pulled the zipper to her dress down. "Just… please… be gentle."

"I will," Danny nodded, undressing. "I promise."

* * *

><p>The sun poked though the window and between the blinds of the shades. It shined over Danny's eyelids, making him moan in frustration. He opened them and he'd seen an unknown atmosphere.<p>

_Where am I? _He thought. The bed had been messed up on his side, but on the other side, it was neatly folded. Wherever he was, the person that lived there was in the shower, in the master bathroom of the room he was in. Danny thought back to how he could've got there. But he didn't remember anything. All he remembered was Tucker, him, and Sam having drinks in a bar. Then, nothing. Did he ride home with a one-night-stand? Or just some woman out of random that he was flirting with the night before? His head hurt badly and he gripped it while he remained in thought. Basic hangovers. Which reminded him… he was in someone else's house! A small draft reached under the blanket and touched him. He looked down and gasped, swearing to himself. He wasn't wearing any underwear! He was naked, in somebody else's bed. His clothes were scattered on the floor by the nightstand on his side. He could think about how he go there later; he needed to make haste before any unwanted attention is attracted. He dashed out from under the covers, a stinging sensation catching his side in the process, which he ignored, and scurried to get his undergarments on. The water turned off in the shower and hooks for the curtain scraping across a metal rod could be heard. Danny froze in fright for a moment that seemed as an hour, but quietly, and quickly, continued. After he got dressed, he made his side of the bed nicely and neatly, doing his best to have it mimic the other side, and hurried out of the bedroom. He stopped when he seen a dog. It was asleep. _He _was asleep… and he looked so familiar to him.

"Spade," Danny whispered. "Sam's dog. Shit!"

That could only mean one thing. He was in Sam's house. And an even scarier thought: he didn't even think that he was _waiting _for Sam and definitely didn't think he just _crashed _there. He was _naked. _Of course Sam would've noticed if someone was sleeping next to her. They did… it. Him and Sam had sexual intercourse. There was no other explanation.

"Oh shit, Oh shit!" Danny held his head in his hands and mumbled. He was drunk. That's how he got there. And he knew he had hurt her.

"Danny?" A female voice called for him from behind. He turned to see her, her hair damp and pulled back into a tight bun, dressed in a business blouse, skirt, and jacket, and she wore black-heeled shoes. "Hi."

"Hey," Danny waved awkwardly. "How've you been?"

"Okay. A little sick, but okay. I didn't expect to see you here so early."

Phew. She wasn't aware of what happened last night. Bonus.

"Oh you know, just wanted to see you."

"Well, guess what."

"What?"

"I talked to the critics. They're giving me an extra few days to finish the new painting _and _my mom and dad will hold the Christmas lights until Friday _and _today I'm heading toward the school to work. If you want to come with me, that'd be great. The kids are really looking forward to seeing you before winter vacation."

Danny smiled. "Yeah. Of course."

"Great. Come on. They're waiting for us."

"Isn't it only 8:00AM. I thought their school doesn't start until 8:45?"

"It doesn't, but teachers have to get there early to ready themselves."

"Right. Okay. Well, let's go then."

"Hang on," She sniffed and moved to Danny, coming nose-to-nose. She smelled his shirt and backed away.

"Do I smell," She sniffed again. "hard whiskey?"

"Uh," Danny took a whiff of himself and made a sour face. "Yeah."

"Oh no. No. You need to shower and change."

"Can't I just wear cologne to cover the smell?"

"Not unless you want to kill the kids. If I bring you into the school smelling _and _looking like that, the board will have my teaching license. Permanently."

Sam went to her bedroom, Danny at her heels, and took out men's clothing and a towel.

"I keep some of your clothes here in case of emergencies. Now, give me your clothes."

Danny went bug-eyed. "In- In front of you?"

"Where else?"

"The bathroom."

"Danny, come on. We don't have time."

He took his shirt off and Sam gasped.

"Oh my God," Sam felt him. He winced and looked down. His side had a fresh new gash on it. That must've been the stinging feeling he had when he hurried out from under the covers. Sam's nightstands are made of glass, and the edges were sharp, so that might've been the way he got it. He was so quick to leave, he had hurt himself in the process.

"It's nothing Sam," Danny held her wrists. Sam gently pulled one away and continued to examine him.

"Danny, how did this happen?"

"It was an accident I had. No big deal."

"Yes it is! Are you mad? It already looks moderately infected!"

"I'm okay Sam."

She ignored him and reached for her first-aid kit under the bed.

"You need to treat this stuff immediately. You can't just leave it alone and pretend you don't have it."

She dumped peroxide on a cotton ball, rubbing it on his cut, and he cringed in pain.

"Sam!" He hissed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly, as if she were talking to a baby. "I'm almost done." That voice. He just loved it when she sounded like that.

She blew on it and then bandaged it when it dried.

"Done." She smiled. "That bandage is waterproof, so you can take a shower with it on. Speaking of showers," she handed him the towel and clean clothes. "It's time for you to take yours."

Danny grinned sarcastically and went into the master bathroom, leaving Sam to sit on the bed and wait for him.

**A/N: Some bad news. iTunes kicked me out before I could do anything. *sighs and puts gun away, iTunes starts working on my computer***

**Me: Oh YAY! :D**

**Give me some time to gather my sanity.**

**PleaseR&R,**

**DA, formerly Shayla D. Fenton : )**


	3. Pushing Things Too Far

**A/N: Hello everybody! I hope you all had a fantastic New Year! Welcome to 2012! : )**

**Following this New Year's Day, I'm going to add on another chapter to 'For Better Or Worse' as a little present.**

**Pay attention at the end of the chapter! I've got a little fun question to ask you guys!**

**For now, just enjoy the new chapter.**

***NOTHING AND NO ONE METIONED IN THIS STORY IS OWNED BY ME EXCEPT FOR MY OCC'S WHOM ARE NOT IN DANNY PHANTOM AND THE PLOT BEHIND THE STORY!***

**For Better Or Worse**

**Chapter 3: Pushing Things Too Far  
><strong>

Sam focused her eyes on the road and Danny sat along side her in the passenger's seat, still thinking about what had happened between them. Danny couldn't help but gaze at her once in a while, and _not _in the appropriate place either. Sometimes it was at her chest. Others it was down "where the sun doesn't shine". He gave himself a mental smack and told himself that Sam was better than that. She deserved better. Therefore, he needed to stop looking at her as if she were a prostitute.

"Do you… remember anything that happened last night?" Danny asked her.

"Um," she started. "No. Not really. I do remember waking up this morning with the most painful feeling I've ever gotten. In two different places. Because you're a man though, I won't put you through the ridicule of listening to my problems."

"It's okay Sam. You know you can tell me anything. Where were you sore at?"

"My head, of course. Your natural hangover. And… my, uh… woman's restriction area."

Danny blushed. Maybe it was best for him not to ask. It sounded much more awkward when she tried to explain it to him then when he tried to reason it all out in his head. Sure he already knew what she was talking about, but not everything is best to be mentioned out loud.

He cleared his throat. "Right. Why do you think so?"

"Who are you, my doctor?" Sam joked.

"I just care. That's all."

"I know. I don't know why. I mean, nothing's clear to me. Nothing at all. I'm slightly worried though. Because that place doesn't just hurt for no reason, and my 'monthly friend' had already paid me a visit."

"Do you remember waking up?"

"Yeah. How could I forget? I woke up at about 7:00. Because my curtains are dark fabric, and sunlight can't shine through them when they're closed, I couldn't see anything in my room. Where I was going. What I could've stepped on. And if any door was closed or not. I ran straight to the bathroom and threw up. I guess my body's too fragile to store a lot of alcohol for so long. Since I was awake and already feeling sick, I knew that I was never able to go back to sleep, and because I keep my clothes that I have to change into when morning comes in the bathroom, I figured I mind as well have taken a shower while I was still awake. But then I passed out again. When I woke up, luckily, it was 7:45, so I didn't spend much time in darkness. So I got in the shower, got changed, and left my room," she turned to look at him. "And that's when I'd seen you. Other than that, everything's gone from my mind," she looked back at the road. "Like it was never there to began with."

"I don't remember much either," he started to explain his morning, but twisted the truth to a lie. "I just woke up in my house and figured I probably should've came over and checked on you. To see how you were doing. You were the first-timer, after all. Hard whiskey can do a lot to you."

"Yeah. You can smell it from 15 miles away too."

He chuckled. "That's the beauty of it."

They pulled into the parking lot of a large building that's sign read 'Amity Park Elementary'.

"Here we are. Amity Park Elementary Center. School for kids in grades kindergarten to 4th."

She grabbed her keys and bags, and Danny helped her. They entered the school and walked all the way down the hall to her classroom and unlocked the door, opening it.

"And this is my classroom," she smiled, setting her stuff down on her desk. He set the rest of her stuff down as well and looked around.

"It's… big."

"Yeah," Sam took out all the tests and stacked them aside. "I have a lot of kids."

"I guess so."

He turned and looked at the stack. "You actually managed to finish all of that?"

"Yeah. I finished it yesterday. I took a little extra time at the school before I left. And I got it done."

"Sometimes, you get things done so fast I don't even know if your human."

She laughed. "It's just a matter of patience. You have to have a lot of it working with kids. Especially since some of my kids are Special Ed."

"Aw. That's sad."

"I know. The poor babies."

She opened the blinds and wrote down the date and day time assignment on the chalkboard.

"Do you want me to help you with something Sammy? I'm still here."

"Yes, but you're a man. They don't do much."

"I'm raised differently than most men."

"Yeah. I know. If you really want to help me, you can. Can you make sure that the school supplies in the back of the room are organized? Some kids tend to toss stuff around anywhere and, well, you know me, always needing to stay organized or I pull my hair out."

"Alright." He saluted and proceeded to the back. "What time is it?"

"8:40. The kids are waiting in the gym or eating breakfast in the cafeteria. After the bell rings, they'll come to their classes."

"Gotcha," he finished touching up everything and turned back around. "So what's something you can do in 5 minutes?"

Sam looked at him and arched her eyebrow. "I don't know. You're usually the hobby finder."

The first bell rang.

"What was that?"

"You forget stuff from school a lot, don't you?"

"Mhm." He came back to the front, sure that everything was well in its place.

"That was the first bell. That means that the kids have 4 minutes to get their books and head to homeroom."

He took her hand and spun her around.

"Danny, what are you doing?" She giggled.

"Just dancing," he shrugged, smiled, and continued to twirl her.

"Danny, stop! You're going to make me throw up again." Sam laughed.

"Okay, okay. I've had enough fun." He let her go and she stumbled a little. When she regained her balance, she leaned against her desk. Some of the kids started coming in the classroom and taking their seats. A few boys were wrestling around and Sam gave them her 'death glare', telling them to sit down. They dashed away, afraid of her bad consequence. Just in time for all of the kids to sit down, the second bell rang, right at 8:45.

"Hello kids," Sam smiled at everyone.

"Hello Ms. Manson." They all greeted.

"Who's the dude?" Jason yelled.

"Everyone, this is Danny Fenton, my best friend since childhood, and the one I tell you guys about."

"Wow…!" They all said in awe.

"He's hot," Hannah whispered to Marie.

"Dude… whoa." A boy with red hair and freckles mumbled.

Sophie raised her hands.

"Sophie."

"Are you guys going to get married?"

"I think that you should!"

"They'd make a great couple."

"If they have a baby, I bet it will look like Ms. Manson."

"Nu uh. It's gonna look like Danny!"

"Nu uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nu uh."

"Yeah huh."

"How do you have babies anyway?"

"I think it has something to do with a hot dog and a blue waffle."

"Ewwww…"

"Okay! Sophie, why did you say that? Do you know what that is?"

"Oh my God," Danny whispered, laughing, and shaking his head.

"Um… a hot dog… and a blue waffle… they're both food… but ones moldy… and the other isn't?"

"Close enough, but not exactly."

"Will you guys have a baby?"

"I bet they will."

"If it's a boy, name him Quinton!"

"Gross. Name him Brendon!"

"If it's a girl, name her Amelia!"

"What is this, the 1800s? Name her Elizabeth!"

"Too common. Name her Samantha!"

"That's Ms. Manson's first name. Name her Catherine!"

"Eww, no. Name her Alice!"

"Like in Resident Evil? Yeah! Name her Alice!"

"No, name her Jill! I like Jill better!"

"Jill didn't fight _nearly _as good as Alice did!"No, no. I'm talking about Jill Valentine in the game."

"Ohhhh."

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Name her Sheva."

"That's a pretty name."

"Name _him _Carter." The boys argued.

"Name _her _Jill." The girls shot back.

"Guys!" Sam stopped then, and Danny was nearly falling on the floor with how hard he was laughing. She jabbed her elbow into his side and he flinched away.

"Sophie started it!""Hey, I did not!"

"Sophie starts everything!"

"Yeahhh….!"

"It doesn't matter who started it. Why do you guys want me to marry him anyway?""Because," Maria stood up. "By the way you described him all the time, he seemed like he would be a very good husband and father figure. You guys probably have so much and common. Plus, he's big and strong so he'll protect you no matter where you guys go. I'm not going to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do, 'cause it's not nice. But I'm just saying why not give it a shot."

Sam glanced at Danny. She whistled and Hannah ran to Ms. Manson, Maria running behind Danny, and they pushed the two adults together. Sam blushed and looked away.

"See? This picture looks better to me. From where I'm standing. Or… kinda depending on how tall I am." Maria's lips lob-sided.

"I can see. And might I say, no masterpiece could ever amount to it." Hannah smiled.

"No masterpiece can ever amount to it." Sam repeated to herself. "No masterpiece. Hannah, you're a genius!"

"So I am told," she boasted and fluffed her hair, going back to her seat. Maria shrugged and followed her. Sam grabbed a sticky note and jotted a few words down.

"What are you doing?" Danny whispered.

"I'm writing down the idea for my painting. I can't believe I didn't think of it before!"

"Think of what?"

"A couple's love," Sam grabbed his shoulders. "Love between to other people. That's a gifted masterpiece, one that will surely impress the critics."

"How do impress art critics?"

She jammed the note into her folder. "By creating a painting that can speak to them. You know, look beyond their eyes and into their souls."

She turned toward the class again. "Sorry about that. I had to do some thinking."

"We did to. And we decided that we want to see a kiss."

Danny dropped his jaw and Sam gasped. "Pardon me?"

"K-I-S-S. Kiss."

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" They started chanting. Danny and Sam looked at each other, and Sam began to swell up in an embarrassing way.

"Okay okay! If we kiss, will you guys pay attention for class."

"On one condition," Sophie stood up. "You have to promise us that you'll get married and have a baby."

"We can't guarantee it, but, we'll try."

"What?" Danny gasped and Sam covered his mouth.

"Do it, do it, do it, do it!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Let's give them what they want."

Danny held her chin with one hand and kissed her lips.

"OMFG! THEY KISSED! YAY!"

Danny held her closer and stayed there a little longer. Then they pulled away.

"Okay! We're happy now! We'll pay attention!" Hannah yelled.

The two adults gave a small laugh.

"You wouldn't happen to be good at Math, would you?"

"Yep. Pretty good." He smiled.

"Let's get started then," she turned to the class. "Okay guys. Let's go! Math books out! We're already far behind…!"

* * *

><p>During 4th period, which was the kids' lunch time, Sam and Danny ate at a nearby café just a block over. They were in the conversation about what had happened earlier and how interesting the kids are.<p>

"They've always taunted me like this, but it's never gotten this weird before."

"They really want us to get married, don't they?"

"Yeah. And to have a kid? I think that might be going a bit. I mean, I don't know…"

"You don't want a kid?"

"No, it's not that. I'm really busy, with the art critics and the kids, helping my parents and buying food for me and Spade, I just don't think that a kid is my top priority right now. Trust me Danny, when I say that I really, really, _really _want a kid, so badly. But I just don't have time for one. Maybe in a few years, when everything winds down, I'll have plenty of time for one. But right now, if I'm gone all the time, then who's supposed to take care of it?"

Danny sighed. "Look Sam, there's something that I need to tell you-."

"I know. I sound selfish? I'm sorry. I just, I can't maintain everything all at once, and a kid is just a lot of work. When we were younger, I was always the one who could juggle around so many things and not pull their hair out, the calm, cool, and collected one. But when you get older, you move slower. You say you're going to be like that forever, but in reality, it all dies down with age."

Danny was going to tell her about him waking up in her bed. In her house. But he put it aside. She was stressed out, and she already had enough to worry about. And she said it herself, she didn't want a baby. He wouldn't want her to be worried and start taking a whole bunch of pregnancy tests to figure out if she was going to be a mother. He was going to wait, until the time was right.

"You're right. You're absolutely right. Although, I bet you could still kick my ass at a presidential fitness exam."

Sam laughed. "I bet so too."

"PFE's suck. Didn't they do it every year?"

"Every 2 years, but who's counting?"

Sam looked at her watch. "4th period's almost over. Do you want to head back?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

They got up and cleaned their stuff up, got in the car, and drove back to the school…

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Danny and Sam helped the kids create arts and crafts with chocolate icing and peanut butter, saltine crackers, gum drops, and popsicle sticks. Sam leaned against her desk and stared as Danny helped Emily, a girl struggling very much to make her house, stack the crackers on top of the mix. This made her smile.<p>

_Oh Danny, _she thought. _You would be a great father one day._

Emily smiled and Danny returned one.

"Ms. Manson," Jason tugged at her skirt.

"Oh. Yes Jason?"

"I'm being bullied."

Sam's face flashed in concern. "By who honey?"

"Rick and Rodney, the Herman twins."

"What did they do now?"

"They kicked my house," he explained. "And then it fell. Then they took of the sticks and jabbed me in the back with it. Then they used it to poke my eye. And now they're saying they're going to give me a wedgie after school."

"No they won't honey. I'll take care of them."

She put her fingers in her mouth and made a loud whistling sound. Everyone's heads shot up.

"Rick and Rodney Herman, come here."

The two boys stood up and walked up to Sam. Then everyone went back to making there houses.

"Tell me the truth: are you two bulling Jason?"

Rick and Rodney looked at each other, and dropped their heads in shame. "Yes." They mumbled.

"Mhm. And is bulling appropriate in my classroom?"

"No ma'am." They shook their heads.

"Uh huh. So what did you do to Jason?"

"We jabbed him in the back with a stick, then we poked his eye with it, we knocked down his house, and we threatened him."

"Okay. Now I want you two to look Jason in the eyes and apologize. And I want you two to say that you're not going to do what you said you would after school. You do that, and I won't give you two detentions. I think it's fair. Though I _should, _I'm not mean, so I won't. But you need to stick to your promise, and say you're sorry."

The ashamed boys turned to Jason and looked him in the eyes. "We're sorry we poked you, knocked your house down, and threatened you."

"And?" Sam asked.

"We promise we won't do it again."

"Thank you," Jason smiled.

"You forgive us?" Rick asked.

"Of course. Wanna go build a house together?"

The two other boys shrugged and followed after Jason. Sam smiled at the scenery. That's when Danny walked up.

"I never knew you had a way with kids," he joked. "For someone who's never had that much experience with them."

"Yeah. I sort of have a knack for hearing them out."

"Emily's the sweetest young thing. She told me her story, about her being abused by her real parents and she was sent to a foster home and now she has new adoptive parents."

"Yeah. Emily's gracious. I kind of which I adopted her. She's so sweet."

"She tells me that her sister, her actual one, was schizophrenic, and she always tried to kill her in her sleep."

"Yeah. I met her sister before. My cousin works at a children's psychiatric ward. She treated her sister there, and her sister always said that "Monday told her to do it". I feel sorry for her. She must be made fun of at school, if she goes to one."

"Yeah. I guess it isn't to be mentally unstable."

Sam nodded nonchalantly. Danny glanced at her and pulled himself up to her ear.

"Can I kiss you again?" Danny asked.

"What? We're asking permission now?"

"It's polite."

"Sure. Why not."

Danny moved his face to hers, but she stopped him.

"Later. Not here."

"I can wait." He shrugged and she seductively tapped her finger against her lips. "Or maybe not."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean big boys have needs."

She snorted. "Yeah, the needs of one."

"No, I meant 'horny' needs…"

"Patience. You jump higher than a cricket. The school day's almost over, then you can be as horny as you want to."

Danny pretended to pout, crossing his arms and looking at the ground. "Fine."

"Aww. Don't be a big baby boy."

"Meh meh meh," he mocked.

Sam looked at the clock. "Okay guys! Time to stop! Clean up your messes and put your pretty houses on my desk please!"

Everyone picked up their messes, napkins and extra gumdrops that fell on the floor, and put them in the trash. Then they put their houses on top of Sam's desk and filed back to their seats, clearing the crumbs away, and sitting down.

Sam began to examine one and realized that it looked really decent.

It stood almost a foot tall and it was greatly designed with sprinkles and gumdrop flowers. The roof had smooched white gumdrop candies to impersonate icing that lined it's way down by an angle. The décor was fantastic, just for food.

"Aww. This one's really good. Who made this?"

The class shrugged.

"Oh come on. Who made it?"

"I think that Murphy did. He's always better at making this stuff than we are."

Everyone looked at Murphy, who sank deeper into his turtleneck collar and blushed. Sam gave him a reassuring smile and set his house back down fragilely, walking to the shy little boy and kneeling down beside him.

"Murphy, did you make this?"

He stared at her, then far ahead at the house, then back at her and slowly nodded.

"Don't be shy then. I really love it. It's very pretty."

He began to shake rapidly and Sam sighed, placing a hand on his.

"You know, you have a really good talent. You shouldn't be ashamed of it. You should always put it out. Let it shine. Just go with it."

When she seen that this didn't help him, she closed herself in a little deeper.

"When I was your age, I knew how to sing. I didn't show anyone. I didn't _tell _anyone. The only reason why was because, I thought that it was pointless. Life's too short to not express your talent for how it really is. If you love something, then you should be happy to achieve in it."

Murphy's smile could be seen peeking through and he began to slowly arise from his collar. Sam grinned and stood up, walking back to the front of the room.

"Thank you Murphy. It's really sweet."

Everyone beamed at him.

"Can you teach me how to make houses like that? Please Murphy!" Hannah begged.

"Not until he teaches me first!" Maria cried.

"No me!" Jason yelled.

"I can teach you all." Murphy responded to all of them in a quiet voice, but loud enough so that it gained access to the entire room.

Danny leaned and whispered into Sam's ear.

"You're really good with kids."

"Thank you," she replied…

* * *

><p>That afternoon, as the final bell rang for the last period, the kids gathered their books and slipped them into their backpacks.<p>

"Study for your guy's test tomorrow!" Sam called at them.

"Aww!" They moaned.

"Ohhhhh." she mocked, as they all left.

"Well, now I know what you go through." Danny gave a goofy smile.

"Yeah," she raised her eyebrows and sat on top of her desk, crossing her legs. "But it isn't that bad. Once you get to know them, they're all really sweet. Especially Murphy. He's just shy because he doesn't interact with a lot of kids. He's an orphan, and he lives in an orphanage with a bunch of other kids, but his foster mom says he never really talks to people. He's always been like this."

"What happened to his parents?"

"They died. In a house fire. He was the only one in his entire family that was found. He stayed in the refrigerator…"

"A refrigerator?"

"Yeah. He smelled a proclaim tank heating up, and at the last minute, he knocked everything out of the refrigerator and climbed in. Then the tank exploded, but because refrigerators are steeled, they are fireproof. So, he survived, but his parents died."

"How the hell did the fire start anyway?"

"Oh, his dad was drunk, just like he always was, as Murphy told me. He was cooking something and he fell asleep on the couch while the stove was lit. His mother, she was sick with breast cancer. She mostly laid in bed, and didn't move for anything but the bathroom."

"I see… poor kid."

"I know. He's really depressed. Almost like he thinks his parent's death was his fault."

"It's not."

"Try telling him that."

Danny walked to Sam and spread her legs apart, moving in between them.

"May I kiss you now?"

"Mmmm, nah. I don't feel like it."

Danny pretended to be angry and made his "angry" face. **(A/N: Almost like this: :OOOOOOOOO).**

"What? I'm kidding." she smirked.

Danny shrugged and pulled her in. She gasped and allowed him to turn it into a French kiss. He fought into it, careful enough not to hurt her. She whimpered and squirmed helplessly, which made Danny grin in a sinister way. He moved his hands from her cheeks to her jaw line and trailed it all the way down to her shoulders. Then he placed his hands on her breasts, and she yelped. She hugged him tighter, practically begging him to perform something else. As he gently squeezed her chest, she began to unfasten his pants. When she was done, she moved his hands up to her blouse and made him unbutton each button slowly. He then slipped them down off of her shoulders and past her arms, revealing her bra.

"Do it, please." She whispered sexually.

"Here?"

"No. There's a closet… in the back of the room."

Danny glanced back and picked her up, walking them to the closet. He set her down and shut the door. He continued to kiss her then unzipped her skirt, pulling it down. She pulled his pants down and felt his "manly instinct" slowly emerge. He slipped his shirt off as well and glanced at her body, seeing her cleavage. Her nice curves and tight, sexy legs. He almost fainted in anxiety. She really was breathtaking. She didn't think he looked so bad himself. Beside all of the scars that was covering his body (which made him look even _more_ like a man), he'd grown quick attractive and muscular. Almost, dangerously muscular. He smiled at her and unclasped her bra, discarding it to the side. He held her breasts in her hands, treasuring them as if they were made of gold.

_God. Why does she have to be so sexy?_

He licked them and took them into his mouth, savoring the taste for as long as he could before he slid her underwear off as well.

_Wait a minute. What am I doing? I need to stop myself, now._

Though it made him unhappy, he realized he was right. He was heading into a dangerous territory. He intoxicatingly did the same the night before, he wasn't going to take advantage of Sam like that again. He needed to gain control of himself and stop the situation before he ended up knocking her up again.

"Sam, hang on. I can't do this."

She froze. "Why not, Danny?"

"I just… I'm sorry."

He stood up and quickly pulled on his shirt and pants, leaving the closet, and leaving Sam to nearly cry as she did the same. Did she do something wrong? Something that bothered him or caused him to leave? As she fastened the last button on her blouse, she, too, left the closet, gathering the stuff that she needed to take care of for that night.

_Danny already left the room. I did something wrong, didn't I? Why am I so stupid? God, for a teacher, Sam, you sure don't know the answers to everything._

She grabbed her teaching bag, shut the door and then, making sure it was locked, rushed at a fast pace to catch up with Danny in the parking lot. Whatever she did, maybe, just maybe, she could talk to him about it.

Sam opened the front door to the school and looked at her car. Danny sat in it, already waiting for her. He probably knew she was standing there, but refused to make eye contact. She frowned and set her stuff in the trunk, moving to the driver's seat, shutting the door behind her and starting the car. She gripped the steering wheel hard and after a moment, spoke to him.

"Di-… did I do something?" She inspected his face, and yet he still refused to gaze at her appearance.

"Danny, please answer me."

"No." He mumbled grumpily.

Sam was dumbstruck. She shook her head and slammed it against the steering wheel, accidentally honking the horn.

"Yes I did. Please don't lie."

Danny finally observed her and responded.

"No, you didn't Sam. Trust me, it's not your fault. But what's bothering me, is something I can't tell you."

She then showed her watery eyes and Danny felt even more heavy hearted.

"I'm sorry Sam. It's not your fault. Believe me."

Sam wiped her eyes and sniffed. "I know you might not want to give one, but can I have a hug?"

"Of course Sam," Danny sighed and pulled her in.

_I am the dumbest. Dumb person. In the face of the Earth._

He rubbed her back and she buried deeper within him.

_And the dumbest dumb person in the face of the Earth most likely just lost a best friend…_

**A/N: Bed time! Okay so, please review and tell me how you like it. I'm good at foreplay, it's the, uh, "scenes" that make me cringe…**

**So here's my question to all of you (I'm going to be doing this after every chapter now).**

**What is your New Year's Resolution?**

**I know, it's commonly asked, but I'd really like to know.**

**My New Year's Resolution is to respect my parents better and gain more friends in Fort Wayne. **

**Yep. So tell me and click the 'review' button please!**

**PleaseR&R,**

**DA : )**


	4. Snappy Sam

**A/N: Okay. So I'm on a new program. I went from 'Microsoft Works Word Processor' to 'Open Office 2011', so uh yeah...**

**I'm really glad that you all like this story. I will continue it so long as I get good reviews. :)**

**Okay, so enjoy! * I OWN NOTHING! ***

**Chapter 4: Snappy Sam**

Things were somewhat distant and awkward between Danny and Sam since that day. They'd barely spoke to each other, but Danny still helped Sam with the class when he felt she needed it the most. On their drives there, however, they'd never spoke a word to each other, nor at their lunch break, or their rides back home. But on one certain Monday, after winter break, Sam returned to the classroom by herself. She gathered her graded papers and stacked them on the desk just as the bell rang and the kids filed up to their desks, sitting down.

"Hello guys," Sam did her best to crack a groggily smile.

"Good morning Ms. Manson." They greeted back.

Of course, Sophie was the first to raise her hand.

"Yes Sophie?"

"What's the matter? You seem really depressed. And where's Danny?"

"Oh," Sam started, standing up and circling around to the front of her desk, leaning against it. "I've... just had a rough night, that's all."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Thanks for being concerned." Sam gave her a reassuring smile. But, though she was smiling on the outside, why did she feel so angry on the in?

Marie was the next to raise her hand.

"Marie?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine guys," the woman sighed. "Don't worry."

Marie frowned and hesitated, but she bit her lip, avoiding to ask the same question again. Even someone as sweet as Sam can have their testy sides as well...

"Okay. So," Sam said, grabbing the stack of papers. "I graded your guy's tests last night..."

"Aww!" Jason moaned loudly. "I didn't study! I know I failed it!"

"That was kinda hard," Hannah drooped. "I forgot how to turn a fraction into a percent. I probably bombed it completely."

"Now now," Sam cheered them up. "You guys didn't do entirely bad. Let me pass them out to you and you can see for yourselves."

She walked around, setting down the sheets of paper to the students whom they belonged to. After she was done, almost all of the class grinned. She took a piece of chalk from the metal tray and wrote on the board.

"90% of you were graded average, that's good. As long as you meet the recommended goal." She set the chalk back down and glanced over them. Half of them gave their friends high fives.

"Miss Manson," Murphy shuddered and slowly paced toward her.

"Yes Murphy?"

"I mean no trouble, but can I retake mine?"

"Why honey?" Sam peeked over the sheet. "You got an A solid."

"Yes yes, but I was working toward an A+. Can't I at least do a retake? Please?"

"Yes, you can."

Murphy nodded and walked back off. As Sam took a deep breath and sat back down, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Almost like... someone was taking a knife and twisting it in her gut. She clutched her stomach and let out a low hiss. Peeking up over the layer of the desk, her eyes darted left and right. The kids were occupied with their tests, looking it over and seeing what problems they got wrong. None of them seemed to notice the pain she was in, but that was a good thing. The last thing she wanted was to worry the kids over something that was probably caused of not eating that morning. The low hiss turned into a cry of agony as the knife dug itself even deeper within her flesh, piercing her liver. She shut her eyes so tight, tears managed to slide down her face in the process. Her nails dug deep into her palms and she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. Something was happening to her , and now, she was sure it was about more than just not eating. Something had to be completely wrong. She was very thankful that there was a small trash bin in her classroom right next to her desk. Because, on the spot, she snatched it from it's spot and threw up anything that she had eaten at anytime period then, if not from that morning. Luckily, she still wasn't loud enough to get anyone's attention, so she was happy that she was a quiet mouse. She sat back up and wiped her mouth, sweeping a little bit of vomit away from her lips, and flinging it into the trash.

_What's...what's the matter with me? Something's wrong. Something's horribly, horribly wrong. _

The intercom beeped and Jody, the secretary in the school's main office, spoke through it.

"Ms. Manson?"

Sam sniffed. "Yes?"

"Someone's here in the office for you. He's a handsome young gentleman and he said his name was Danny."

The class cooed and awed. "Somebody's in loveeeeee..." Marie teased.

"Thank you." Sam stood up and looked at the clock. What's Danny doing here so early in the morning? He's never up this early.

She snapped her fingers and pointed to Hannah.

"Hannah, come up here. You're in charge of the class. Make sure everyone stays silent and on task," she stopped and turned to everyone else as Hannah scurried up to the front of the room. "And everyone is to silent read until I get back. Please don't make a lot of noise."

She left the room and hurried down to the office, peeking around the corner and seeing Danny stuff his hands in his pockets. He looked a bit disturbed of something. Like something was bothering him. The adrenaline racing through Sam's veins blocked out the stabbing pain that still lingered in her abdomen. She cleared her throat and stepped out in front of him, making him look and give her his full attention.

"Hey." He shyly waved.

"Hi." Sam replied absentmindedly. They were extra cautious in keeping their distance. They didn't want to so much as touch each other for a while; They were still in a very delicate state...

"Look Sam, I... I came to say... I'm..."

She didn't let him finish before she ran toward him and threw her arms around him. Soon, her relaxed breathing turned heavy and lapsed. She choked back many hard sobs, but unfortunately, some couldn't stay in for long until they broke past it's dam.

"I've... missed... you... so much." She spoke between each gasp and whimper.

Danny didn't think another second before he wrapped his arms comfortably around her, stroking her hair, letting her know that he was there, and very alive and well. She sniffed, her nose getting stuffy and red, as were her eyes, and looked back at his face. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I've missed you too."

"Never leave... never leave me again. Promise... promis- promise me."

"I promise Sammy. I won't leave you again."

She seemed a bit off, like she wasn't even her. But he couldn't blame her. They hadn't seen each other for nearly 2 months. Not a call, not a visit... not a hi.

Sam clung to him again, like he was the only source of protection from falling off of a 72 story building.

"Listen Danny," she started, taking deep breaths, showing the sign that she was regaining her ability to breath once more. "I've been thinking this past time that we haven't seen each other. And in my time of thinking, I wanted to ask... do you want to move in with me?"

Danny's eyes widened at the sudden question. Was she... _really _asking that? Or was it all a trick?

"S-Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Danny smiled and nodded furiously. "Yes! Sam, I do want to move in with you!"

"Really?" She chuckled.

"Yeah! More than anything!"

He kissed her and picked her up, twirling her around before setting her back down again.

"Come on," she smiled at him, taking his hand. "Let's go back to the classroom. The kids are waiting for me."

"If you say so." He laughed as she leaded him back...

* * *

><p>Sam impatiently smacked the stick against her palm, sitting on the toilet seat cover and tapping her foot on the tile. It had been a week or so since Danny had fully moved in, and while he was out job hunting, Sam decided to take the liberty of purchasing home pregnancy tests to see if she was in fact impregnated. She didn't want it to come down this way, but she didn't know what else to do. She'd been throwing up constantly, and instead of losing weight, she gains it! That's from losing the food and not eating any whatsoever! Danny tried his best to come up with good excuses as to how she had possibly conceived to avoid telling her the truth. For some reason, he felt that now still just wasn't the right time. He kept telling her that she was under a lot of stress, therefore her body was showing that she was exhausted, tired, and worn down, and that she needed more rest and better nutrition. But Sam was a teacher, for crying out loud! She taught everything. From English, to Math, to Health. And she was <em>good <em>at Health. She knew it was something more. But to be sure, she decided to turn to more extreme measures. The more she waited, the more nervous she grew. What if she did conceive? What if she was having a baby? What was she supposed to do? Who was supposed to take care of it? So many questions raced through her head, but no answers would follow them. She just wasn't ready. Meaning, well, she was _great _with kids. And she loved the kids she taught at the school. But it would've been so unexpected. She wasn't prepared for this... she just wasn't ready.

And the stupid stick still didn't give her anything yet! Janky thing! She was almost ready to just trash it and forget she ever took it...

But something stopped her. When she'd attempted to throw it in the bin, along with the rest of it's "family", her muscles had stopped her. It was almost as if... her body itself was telling her no.

And finally, after many agonizing moments in waiting and cursing and thinking and panicking, the lines had started to emerge.

She sighed in relief as she watched it make a single vertical line, but her panic increased once more as it slowly marked another line, not yet done with its process.

A cross...

A red cross...

She was pregnant. She knew how to read it. And as the lines stopped, she continued to stare, waiting for it to sink in. She looked down at herself, imaging her bloated and fat, and a large mass and amount of placenta floating around in her stomach, not to mention the bloody sack in which the baby would live in for 9 months. She dropped the stick and walked to her room, slowly sitting on the bed, her eyes brimming with tears, and still gazing at the ground in which she had walked on. As this thought finally crossed her mind, that she really was pregnant, that she really was having a daughter or son, she shook violently and let her tears fall. Just as she'd thought... and Danny said it was stress.

But she knew better...

And she also knew she made herself that way...

Now she had to deal with the consequences...

* * *

><p>Danny opened the door and let it click shut behind him as he carried in the groceries. Spade had barked in sequence, not yet realizing it was just the halfa carrying in the food.<p>

He stuck his had through the bars and scratched the small pup on the top of his head.

"Hey buddy. Where's Sam? Did she let you out?"

Spade barked and pawed at the cage door. Danny smiled and unlocked it, taking Spade to the back door, sliding it open, and hooking him up on his metal chain collar. Spade had gotten bigger, and because of his size, he needed to learn to make it on his own. Therefore, they weren't really supposed to carry him a lot. Spade wasn't _huge, _just a bit big for his age. He was definitely liftable, but learning new stuff at a young age was never a bad thing.

Danny left him out, shutting the door, and locking it. Spade proceeded to do his business, and barked at a bypassing squirrel, all at the same time. Danny left the grocery where they were. Maybe Sam would help him with something...

"Sam? Sam!" He called to the empty, echoey house. A soft cry was heard, and he knew it was her. Sam and Danny were friends with each other long enough to know when Sam was fake crying and real crying. This, he knew, was definitely a real cry...

"Sam?"

He called for her again as he ran up the stairs and knocked on Sam's bedroom door.

"Sam?"

He absentmindedly set his foot forward, and something clattered. He bent down to pick it up. A stick...?

His eyes adjusted more in the dark hallway.

A pregnancy stick...

And... it was positive?

Sam's... it was hers. He knew now...

He'd gotten her pregnant... after she said she didn't want a child...

God, Sam was going to kill him when she found out!

"Shit," he mumbled. "Sam, are you in there?"

"Y-yes..." she cried softly. Danny opened the door and peeked in, seeing if he could find her in the darkness. She was laying out on her bed. Her head turned to look at him, but then glanced back at the ceiling, as if she were deep in thought.

"Sam..."

"You read it... didn't you?"

He sighed. "Yeah..."

"I don't..." she broke down once more. "I don't even know..."

"Know what Sammy?" he stepped forward, bracing her with his arm and supporting her.

"How it happened... who he is... the father, I mean..."

Danny stopped himself from saying anything about their affair. She didn't look like she wanted to know at that point in time.

"I'm having a baby, and I don't even know who the stupid father is!"

She bitterly clenched her teeth and swore to herself. Her voice seemed to drip with acid, and Danny winced when she emphasized "stupid".

"Sammy... I... I can help you raise it."

"No I couldn't ask that from you."

"No, I really will Sam. I'll sign the birth certificate as the father, I'll pay Child Support, I'll enroll them into school..."

"Danny, no. This is my problem, not yours..." Oh, she had know idea how wrong that completely is. "I'll take care of everything."

"Sam, I'm living here. Let me help with something."

"No Danny! You aren't responsible for what happened to me! Let me take care of this!" she snapped.

Danny shook his head and mumbled to himself. How could he have been so dumb? Now she was stuck with a kid she currently couldn't care for. And everything around her was _already _falling apart...

He stood up and flung the door open. A temper had raged within him, and he was fuming. But he wasn't mad at Sam, the baby, or even God. He was mad at... himself. For letting this all happen. He should've just went home, like he vaguely remembered from Tucker's words, and he should've went to sleep. At least he wouldn't have aroused in a place in which he didn't belong. None of this would've happened. Sam wouldn't have been pregnant, and he wouldn't have been a father.

He marched down the steps and Sam flew down after him.

"Danny... I'm sorry! I... I didn't mean to snap, I...!"

"Just... hang on Sam. Let me... I need to be alone. I have to think about this."

"What is there to think about?" she asked softly, as if cooing to a small infant. "You're not in charge of me... or for the situation. I'll take care of everything... it was my fault from the beginning..."

"It wasn't just yours Sam!" Danny shouted. "It was the jerk who decided to knock you up when you were must vulnerable! He should be taking responsibility too! And he should be here supporting you! You're carrying _his _kid! He needs to be here for you!"

"He probably doesn't care Danny... he probably doesn't want anything to do with me. And it's okay. I can handle being a single mother."

Oh for crying out loud...

Sam reached to Danny, tenderly grabbing his wrists to calm him down. But he snatched them away and left through the front door.

"Just... I'll be back soon."

He almost shut the door, but Sam hurried to stop it.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Tuck's house. I'll be back."

Sam then let it shut the second time. She touched her stomach and stared at the now closed and sealed door. With Spade barking in the background, she decided that maybe she could talk to him. Even if dogs couldn't say anything, they were good listeners...

* * *

><p>Danny knocked on Tucker's door. The wind had dimmed down since he'd stopped at Sam's, but it was still chilly, and nothing was helping with Tucker not answering the door. Wait, why was he waiting? He still had a key to his house. He pulled it out and unlocked the lock, pushing the door open. Of course, Tucker was found gaming on his Xbox 360, playing Battlefield.<p>

"Oh, what the fuck man! I kicked your ass Kwan, you fucking cheat! What the hell! That was some fucking bullshit!"

A loud noise of someone else's voice was heard inaudibly in the background.

"OPEN _YOUR _EYES ASAIN!"

Danny snickered and cleared throat. Tucker seemed startled and paused his game, only to get assassinated in the background. He took the mic off of his ear and turned toward Danny.

"Hey man," he greeted. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Oh I came in," Danny smirked. "But you were too busy yelling at an Asian."

"Right. Kwan and Dash. Playing Battlefield with me. They're a bunch of cheats."

They were silent for a while, until Danny spoke up.

"Look man, I gotta talk to you."

"Sure. About?" Tucker went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. "Want one?"

"Definitely not. That's the reason I'm talking to you."

"The beer? What do you have against it?"

"At the moment, everything. Look, it's about Sam..."

"Sam...?" Tucker's eyes grew worried. "Is she okay? Were you drunk driving and you both got in a crash?"

"No, but your close." Danny rubbed the back of his neck and took a seat on the high chair. "Remember that night that we came home and you dropped me off at Sam's house and told me not to do anything I'd regret?"

Tucker nodded, taking a sip of his Bud Light.

"I... I got Sam pregnant."

Tucker then let anything he had in his mouth fly out, landing in little drops in the kitchen sink.

"You- you what?"

"I impregnated Sam."

"But... but she doesn't want a kid yet."

"I know, and she's devastated. She doesn't even know I'm the father. She doesn't remember anything from that night."

"Well," he continued, circling around and sitting in the other chair next to him. "Are you gonna tell her?"

"I was, but she's so stressed out. It's probably best if I leave it alone."

"Dude, you can't just ignore it. When that baby's born, it's gonna look just like you. And when it comes out with raven hair and blue eyes, she'll know something's up."

"I know. So I'll just wait until birth to tell her I'm the dad. That way, no one gets hurt... so suddenly."

"But she's Sam, dude. _Sam. _Don't you think she deserves better than that?"

Danny sighed and looked down at the counter.

_Yeah Fenton, _he scoffed at himself bitterly. _Doesn't she...?_

**A/N: I'm so tired. And it's already 1:26AM. I'll update this later... **

**Have a good night, and just in case I miss it, a good Saint Patrick's Day and Valentine's Day! ;)**

**PleaseR&R,**

**DA98 :)**


	5. Playing with Fire

**A/N: So I'm a bit bored. Nothing to do. And I'm watching a movie named "Autopsy" with my little brother cringing next to me asking me "Is it over yet?" Haha! Anyway, I'm going to update this now so that I don't have to worry about anything.**

**And my fingers hurt. I've cracked my knuckles before, but they don't seem to work anymore...**

**Anywhere, let us go.**

**IF I OWNED DANNY PHANTOM, I WOULDN'T BE MAKING STORIES HERE. I'D BE MAKING NEW EPISODES AND PLANNING TO PUT IT BACK ON AIR. BUT I HAVE NO RULE OVER IT, AND I DON'T OWN IT.**

**Chapter 5: Playing with Fire**

Sam glanced at her stomach in the mirror and watched as it rose and fell in sync with her breathing. 2 months and 2 weeks, and still not a sign of a bump. Flatness still claimed its position, and barely any symptoms had been going on. Well, any except for morning sickness, which was happening quite regularly than the morning. Danny knocked on the door, making her jump in surprise.

"Hey, you hungry?" He asked smiling at her fidgety action. She slipped her shirt back over her tummy and turned toward him.

"Yeah, maybe, a little."

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen downstairs, sitting her down in a chair.

"You're okay though?"

"Yeah. Just... a little paranoid. Confused."

Danny sighed and grabbed the food he'd prepared for her put it out in front of her. A nice salad with fat free ranch, just like she wanted, and some water on the side. He knew that this wasn't really a healthy portion for 2 people, but this was how Sam wanted it. This is the way she normally ate it. He pulled up a chair in front of her, in the table across from her, and knitted his hands together, watching take a small bite of her meal. She looked up at him, smiling awkwardly.

"What?"

_0I'_"I'll drink a lot of milk."

"Sam..."

She scoffed. "I don't want to eat a poor animal."

He shrugged.

"Just try this."

She took a forkful of lettuce, spinach, and a crouton, and held it up to his mouth; he turned away.

"Noooo!"

"Please? You know you want some." She pushed it closer. "It's really yummy."

He gave a exaggerated sigh and accepted its entrance, munching it carefully, as if it contained poison.

Surprisingly enough, it tasted really good, and he decided to grab a bowl for himself.

"I told you," she taunted. "It's really yummy." And she resumed finishing hers.

"Meh meh meh." He mocked her again...

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam," Danny opened the door and shut it. "I'm home."<em>

_He nearly tripped over a toddler toy when he took a step forward. _

"_What the-?"_

_2 little kids ran down the stairs and to Danny, clutching him tightly. He stared at them nervously. 'What's going on?'_

"_Sam! Where are you?"_

"_Hi Daddy," one of the kids smiled and looked up at him._

"_Danny," Sam said as she slowly approached him. "I'm... pregnant again."_

"_WHAT?" He shook his head in disbelief. This has got to be some nightmare. A big nightmare. He'll wake up soon. And it will all be a dream. But her words kept playing over and over and over in his head. _

"_I'm pregnant again, I'm pregnant again, I'm pregnant again."_

_He closed his eyes to regain himself and when he opened them again, there had to be at least 50 little kids running around._

"_Whoa! Hang on! What-?"_

"_Danny, why didn't you tell me?"_

_He looked at Sam and seen her mascara smeared, her face wet with tear tracks running far down._

"_I... tell you what?"_

"_That you were the father. This could've been prevented. This could've never happened. But you lied to me." _

_When she said 'lied', she dripped her voice with the same acid as before._

"_I... Sam... I'm sorry."_

"_I can't do this anymore," she broke down, and this time, the room was completely empty. No little kids running around anywhere. "You lied to me! After you promised me you never would! How could you?"_

"_Sam..."_

_But it was too late. Sam had already left..._

Danny sprang up from his sleep, gasping and panting, waiting for his breath to become steady once more. That nightmare was so... unusual. Though far-fetched for anyone else, for him, it was completely believeable. Sam slowly arose and looked at him. Fear had dawned in his eyes, and he could tell something had scared him.

"Danny?" She leaned up against him and set her hand on his bare chest. "Danny, what's the matter? Are you okay?"

He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head unsurely. "I... I don't even know."

"Tell me about it. Your nightmare. What happened?"

"You..." He stopped to think up a story. "You were mad at me. And you... you killed yourself."

"Danny," she placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head toward hers. "I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere. I'm fine."

She gave him a kiss, and he had fought to it, glad that she wasn't really heart-broken, and didn't really leave him. Because the thought of it... just crushed him. He roughly, but gently, fed his tongue into her mouth, guiding it with control, but also letting explore freely. She whimpered at this sudden action. What was bothering him so much? She wanted to know. Was the dream really that bad as to how he's acting so strange now.

"Sam, I love you. Please listen to me and please believe it. I love you more then anything. My life. My soul. Everything."

"I love you too Danny." She practically promised, worry and concern invading her voice.

He continued to kiss her, his hands shifting from her cheek to her waist. Eventually, though, his exhaustion took over, and he fell asleep. Sam pulled away as his body had slowed itself down and ran its course. She watched him for a little bit, before she slid into his arms and shut her eyes as well, falling asleep too.

* * *

><p>The sun's rays bled through the open curtains, and Danny groaned, waking up in his same usual way. He leaned up, and removed the covers from over him, standing up slowly so the blood didn't rush to his head. He wobbled a bit, his feet not quite used to what he was doing, but regained himself. A sizzling sound was heard downstairs, and he decided to investigate it. He pulled a shirt on and opened the door, quietly tip-toed down the stair case and looked in the kitchen. Sam had set up a full platter for him. Pancakes, eggs, toast, and... bacon? Sam made bacon? Something had to have been going on. She was humming a rock tune. Danny recognized it to be his favorite song, <em>Next Contestant <em>by _Nickelback. _

He cleared his throat and she looked back at him.

"Hey. You're up. How are you feeling?"

"Uh," he said, starting toward her. "Feeling a little bit better. Hoping that I'll recover more soon."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She leaned into it while she grabbed the handle of the skillet and flipped her last pancake.

"Whoa," he stopped back in surprise.

She grinned as she put the pancake on a serving platter and set it on the table.

"Ready," she took a seat. Danny stared and watched as she grabbed a piece of wheat toast. "What?"

"You didn't make my plate," he sniffed, pretending to pout.

"You expect me to treat you like your my child?"

"No," he chuckled. "Just kidding."

He grabbed 4 pancakes, a large pile of eggs, 4 pieces of bacon, and 3 pieces of toast and slapped them on his plate. Sam stared as he began to scarf his meal into his mouth.

"What? A dude's gotta eat."

"Like a pig?"

He averted his eyes between his meal and her and shrugged. "Sure."

She tried hard not to watch as he continued to consume everything like he hadn't eaten in 2 years, but of course, not everything could be avoided once a speck of food landed on your arm...

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I have to leave to head back to Fort Wayne. I will make other's longer, as usual.**

**PleaseR&R,**

**DA98**


	6. One Gain, One Loss

**A/N: Well, this is embarrassing. -_-**

**I'm sorry for not updating soon enough. ISTEP just struck my state (Indiana Statewide Testing of Educational Progress) and it happens for like four days. But it's getting to be calm now. And I realize I've been neglecting my stories for quite a while.**

***Clears throat* Excuse me…**

**But to make up for it, I'm updating one of the stories you all know and love so much… For Better or Worse! Yay! :D**

**So, let's get on with it then!**

***As always… I DON'T OWN DP! Just, and ONLY, this story!***

**For Better or Worse**

**Chapter 6: One Gain, One Loss**

The day was warm with a slight breeze, and the classroom windows were cocked open. Sam and Danny were especially happy to be around kids at a time like this. Mainly because they'd found out that the fourth month of Sam's pregnancy had been normal, and the developing of the child was coming in nicely. Danny still didn't have the guts to tell her anything, so she still assumed she was having a stranger's child. But all disappointment was taken away from the both of them every time they'd seen Sam's stomach. It wasn't big, but you could definitely see a new life was forming inside.

The kids of the classroom were doing nothing major, since the testing of the full school year had started. All of the children were either reading or doing a fun activity involving math, social studies or language arts.

The sun was extra bright that day for some reason. But either way, it made the mood of the day more than ecstatic. Danny was kneeled right next to Emily, having a conversation with her about her life in foster care. She had no problem at all explaining what it was like, and Danny was more supporting with every word, giving her smiles and letting her know it was okay to go on.

And Sam did her best for a cranky pregnant woman. She sat behind her desk, rubbing her temples and looking around the room, grinning as she'd seen the kids were doing just fine. Her head had hurt since that morning, and the doctor specifically told her not to have a lot of caffeine. Sadly, she was prone to caffeine, and didn't have any coffee that morning. That must've been her mistake as to why she had a headache. Prone to caffeine, plus no coffee, equals bad headache.

She sighed with relief when she'd seen Danny start toward the desk.

"Tired?" he asked with a jokingly smirked face.

"No. I just need caffeine. But coffee's bad for the baby."

"True."

He leaned against the desk and turned to face her.

"So… you have a bad headache, huh?"

"Yep. But trust me, it will not effect my mood with the kids."

She got up and circled around to him. "I don't care if it were a migraine. The kids are adorable, and I won't be grouchy to them for something so mild."

"You are so stubborn. Yet, not like any other woman you'd meet."

She put on a playful beam. "Yeah. I'm one of a kind."

The phone on her desk rang, and just after Danny went to kiss her neck - which she'd rejected quickly - she answered it.

"Hello?"

A slight pause was given, and Sam's smile began to fade. Danny tried to tickled her on her arm with one finger while trying to kiss her neck again, but she gently pushed him away and nonchalantly waved her index finger right and left in front of his face.

"Yes, this is Samantha Manson."

Another pause, and a sweep of sadness replaced her frown. With a shaky voice, she replied, "Okay. Thank you."

She hung up, and when she turned to face Danny, her tears had finally manage to slip down her face.

"Sam?" he lightly grabbed her shoulders and gave them a tiny shake. "Sam, what's the matter?"

"I…" she started, and shook her head. "Tell the kids I'll be right back."

With that, she turned and left the classroom.

From then, Danny knew that he had to talk to her to figure out what was going on. Luckily, within the past few months he's been coming to help teach with Sam, he's picked up on the classroom rules and policies.

One of them being who the monitor of the classroom was whenever Sam were to step out…

"Hannah," he called for the young blond child. "Monitor the classroom."

She nodded and dashed to the front of the room, leaving Danny to look after Sam.

He'd found her just outside of the room, leaning against the lockers. Her back was facing him, and she'd shown a clear sign that she wasn't to be disturbed.

"Sam?"

She turned to face him, and he'd seen that her make-up was smeared all down her face. She'd look like Pennywise the clown… on a BAD day.

"Yeah?"

"Sammy, what's wrong? You know you can tell me."

She paused for only a second before running into his arms and whispering into his ear, "The phone call was from the hospital. They told me my nana passed away."

A saddened look had struck his face as well, and he met his eyes with hers.

"You mean… the one that used to like me?"

She nodded. "Yep. The one who did her best to keep us together when my parents tried to separate us."

"She's… she's gone?"

"Oh Danny, she's been half dead for a while now… on the inside, at least. She's been fighting breast cancer for months now."

She wiped her eyes, taking some of her mascara with her, as she continued.

"But you know, I just wish I could've seen her before she left so quickly… and…"

She stopped to breathe. "I just… I'd never knew it would've taken her so soon…"

"I'm so sorry Sam. You know, she was family to me too."

"Yeah, I know. She just loved you. She's always wanted you to marry me and start a family with me."

"Your parents tried to stop me."

"My parents had to get through her first."

He chuckled, remembering something rather humorous. "Remember when…"

"She beat my dad across the head with her cane. Yeah."

His chuckle turned into a laugh. "And… oh God… and he fell down the stairs!"

She giggled. "Yeah. That was pretty funny. What was the smart remark she said to him before she wheeled away?"

After a moment, they'd recalled at the same time, "Watch yourself unless you want to my wheelchair's wheel prints all over your face."

With that said, they both burst in hysteria, nearly bringing tears to their eyes.

"Oh my Gosh. Too funny."

She nodded her head slowly, and cleared her throat. Anyone who looked into her eyes could easily see that she still wasn't happy about the situation. In order to smile, she needed a little bit more motivation.

"Hey," he arched his eyebrow and started to flirt with her, using a fake seductive voice. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Yeah, you live with me." She joked.

"No… but I know you somewhere else. Oh yeah… I listen to you sing in the shower."

"Very funny."

"No really."

He leaned his hip to the side and pretended to sing in a high-pitched tone.

"_It's driving me out of my mind. That's why it's hard for me to find. Can't get it out of my head. Miss her, kiss her, love her.. that girl is poison."_

"Oh ha ha. Very funny, Danny! Cut it out!" she laughed. She playfully slapped him on his arm, chest and stomach. He faked each flinch given to her, but still, the way he stuck his lip out like a little boy was just too priceless to be left unacknowledged.

"Oh G-… you're face!" she cracked.

"What?" he panicked, feeling his eyes, mouth, nose, and cheeks. "What? What's wrong with it?"

She couldn't stop chuckling. "Nothing, nothing! It's just… you're face is just so… it's so… rare!"

"Rare? Like… men like me rare or…?"

"No. Just something that you don't normally see a lot."

"Yeah… very true."

The door to the classroom peeked open, and Hannah poked her head out.

"Oh no… are you two making out here?!"

They smiled.

"No, not at all." Sam responded.

Hannah rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Liars" before shutting the door.

Sam took a deep breath and pointed toward the door. "We should go back."

"Yeah."

They returned to the classroom and shut the door behind them. Hannah returned to her seat, Danny stood at the front of Sam's desk, and Sam sat in her chair.

"Okay everyone. Sorry I left for a while. I needed a moment alone."

"That's okay," the children replied, and gathered at their own desks.

Sam sat at her desk and shuffled through her papers.

"Alright guys. So, we are going to have one more test today."

"AWWWW!" The class moaned.

"Oh, stop," she pretended to scold at them. "I know you don't like it, but it's not given out by me, it's given out by the state. And you all know that if I were in charge of these tests, I wouldn't hand so many of them out."

She walked up to Mandy, one of her really shy, not very talkative kids. She buried her head into her arms, and Sam gave a small smile before she kneeled down gently – minding her stomach – and setting the papers on her desk.

"Mandy, would you like to pass these out?"

Mandy slowly lifted her head, and shook it a little.

"Oh come on honey. You don't have to be so shy. It's alright."

Mandy continued her method.

Sam gave a small sigh. "You know, whoever would help me as to do this, I'd give them a little cookie. But I suppose I'll have to give it to someone else then."

Mandy's head darted up, and a gigantic grin snuck on her face. She immediately took the papers out of hand and jumped out of her seat, passing each out to every student.

"A cookie it is for you then," Sam mumbled, raising herself to her feet…

* * *

><p>Within a few hours, after all the test were given back, Sam set the last graded paper aside and leaned back, speaking to the class.<p>

"Well, I promised that if at least ninety percent of the class got an 'A' on their test, then… you guys would have the opportunity to, no matter how awkward it would be, feel the baby."

The class cheered.

"Alright, alright. This row," Sam pointed to the row on the far right. "you guys are first."

Danny chuckled at Sam's willing to do anything to please the children.

_I hope this isn't to awkward for Sam or the kids. But this is to dang funny._

The row stood and came up to Sam. Maria was first and Hannah was behind her. One by one, each child from each row went up to Sam and felt the baby move for only a few seconds, but even so, they giggled and wiggled at the feeling of a live human in her stomach. Sam couldn't help but laugh out how giddy the children were.

And when everyone was done and all children were back in their seats, Sam stood up and explained a small lecture.

"Now, are you guys happy now?"

The kids nodded simultaneously.

"Good. And you all better not tell your parents that you guys did this. I don't want any phone calls from your parents saying, 'Is it true that my kid felt your stomach?'. Got it?"

They nodded again.

"Good… okay. Now… next thing we're going to do, since we're done with our testing and we have nothing else to do… we're going to play Charades."

"Wait," Hannah scratched her head. "what kind of Charades?"

"Spelling Charades," Sam said happily. "It'll be fun. I promise."

"Well," Maria said. "sounds okay to me…"

* * *

><p>That night, as Sam lie asleep in her bed, Danny was downstairs on his cell phone, talking to Tucker, who was playing <em>Fallout 3<em> on the his _XBOX 360._

"I don't know what to do Tuck," Danny ran a hand through his hair. "I can't tell her anything yet, but it's eating away at me on the inside."

Tucker entered V.A.T.S and finished killing a Mole Rat. Then, he paused it.

"Just be honest with her dude," Tucker set the controller down on his lap. "tell her already. Be a good boyfriend."

"I'm not even sure if we're really boyfriend and girlfriend though, Tuck."

"Oh come on dude. You had sex, and that's how she got pregnant. You've kissed multiple times. Face the facts: you two are dating."

"No dude. We were drunk. We weren't thinking straight. That was one time."

"That's not what I heard," Tucker stood up and went to the refrigerator to get a Bud Light. "not what I heard at all."

"What do you mean?"

Tucker sat back down on the couch and picked up his controller, continuing his gameplay. "You can't pretend like you don't know. What about what happened at the school? Before Sam was even 5 months pregnant. Before she even started to show. Remember? Classroom closet?"

"That was another accident Tuck. And nothing happened. I swear on half of my human life."

"You still made out."

Danny stood up and started pacing. He went over to Spade, who was lying asleep in his cage, and rubbed him behind his ears. "Whatever dude."

"All I'm saying is that Sam doesn't deserve to be left in the dirt like this. If you really love her and if you really care about her, she needs to know _now." _

He un-paused his game once more and continued to play it.

Danny gave a frustrated sigh. "I… I can't dude. I can't tell her."

"Sticking with this secret isn't going to do shit except make it hell for you when the baby finally comes! You need to do something about that! You need to tell her!"

"And if it's so goddamn easy Tucker, why don't you just tell her?! You know the secret too!" Danny's voice rose slightly, turning away from Spade to avoid hurting him.

"That's your problem dude," Tucker said, pausing his game again and setting the controller down on the coffee table. He stood up and continued his rant, sipping his beer once in a while. "your always so damn secretive. Why can't you just tell her? We both know how Sam will react if we tell her now then if we tell her later."

"It's not as easy as it sounds Tucker! A secret like that has to be explained diligently."

"So? Explain the secret _diligently _then!"

"Like I said, it's not as easy as it sounds!"

"Then what are you going to do? Huh? Wait until after the child's born and it comes out with blue eyes and raven hair, looking _exactly _like you? Waiting until her memory becomes vivid and she realizes that the man on top of her – _inside_ of her – was you?"

Danny sat silent for a second. "Jesus Tuck! Why don't you just send me to hell?!"

"It's not that hard dude! I'd tell Sam if I had the chance to!"

"Well you do! Why don't you tell her?! Huh?!"

"Because a secret like that has to be told to her by _you!_ Because _you're _the father! _You're_ the one who impregnated her! If I told her, it would either be too awkward or she'll be even _more _upset that you didn't have the balls to tell her! I don't mean to harass you bro, but you seriously need to grow a pair! Be a man! Step up to the plate and tell her what she needs to know!"

"Why should I take advice from somebody who just lost their child in a battle for custody in court?"

Tucker was shocked. How could Danny say that to him? Was he insane?

"Because… at least I know better. The same thing will happen to you… if you don't tell her."

And with that, a click was heard on Tucker's end of the line. Danny set the phone down on the coffee table and shook his head.

_What did I do?_

He went ghost and phased through the ceiling, the roof, and into the sky, flying far into the night. Flying always made him feel better.

Too bad it couldn't help him with his problem.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we go everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I got nothing else to say really. Except that I'll update soon!**

**PleaseR&R,**

**DA98 : )**


	7. An Important Proposal

**A/N: Alright, here's another chapter to 'For Better or Worse'. I wish you all a great chapter.**

**AFTER READING THIS STORY, PLEASE CHECK OUT THIS SIMS 2 SERIES MADE ESPECIALLY BY ME!**

_**Link to the first episode of "Pulling Through": watch?v=63-A9g7M8Vs**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: An Important Proposal<strong>

As Danny slowly lowered through Sam's ceiling, he changed back. He seen Sam across the way, sitting on her couch. Upon seeing him, she stood up and rushed toward him.

"Danny!"

She clutched him tightly.

"Whoa," he grunted and held her close.

Sam wiped her eyes. "Where the hell have you been?! I've been worried sick all night! I tried calling you, and your phone went straight to voicemail!"

"W-what? I'm sorry."

"Damn it Danny," Sam started beating on his chest. "do you have any idea how scared I was?! Oh my God! I thought you might have gotten in a ghost fight or something and that you were killed!"

"You're right. I'm sorry. I should've called."

Tears flooded from her eyes, stinging her cheeks and turning them a rose red. She held onto him for as long as she could.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her, burying his head in her neck. "I'm sorry."

She looked over him and tried to see if there were any marks or bruises anywhere on his body, possibly cuts and scratches as well. None.

She kissed him over and over, not getting enough of anything at all. Danny could only stand still as she gratefully showed him how much she worried for him. Though he did like all of the kisses, he realized that this was a lot of stress for the baby. He'd have to remember to leave a note next time…

* * *

><p>When morning came along, Danny awoke to realize that Sam was nowhere near him. Thinking she was probably downstairs doing whatever, he got out of bed and decided to get dressed, and to meet up with her.<p>

As he started down the stairs, he noticed to hear a phone conversation going on between Sam and someone else. From the sound of it, it seemed to be her boss. He went to the archway right before heading into the kitchen and listened.

Sam put the call on speaker phone for a brief minute:

"So Sam, guess what?" Cecilia taunted.

Sam gave a slight eye roll. "What?" She stirred a pan of scrambled eggs she was prepping for breakfast.

"The critics loved your paintings and they asked for a special spot for you to come right here in Las Vegas!"

"Las Vegas?" Sam repeated shockingly. "Isn't that place full of, like, prostitutes?"

"Yes, but it's also home a few art galleries."

"Uh… I don't know. I don't want to leave the kids and… what will Danny think when I tell him? I am pregnant, need I remind you."

"I understand, but just think! You're rich now, and you'll be even richer if you take this position!"

"…How long will I be there?"

"Um… a year."

"A year?"

"Yeah. But don't worry. It will fly by fast!"

"No, no. Cecilia, I'm sorry, but I can't. Danny needs me. My kid needs me. It needs a father, and I can't raise it without it knowing who he is."

"So you'll throw away your whole career for a fricken' child?"

"It's not a _fricken_ child, it's _my _child. _Danny's _child. _Our _child… and I will do whatever it takes to make sure my child has a happy, beneficial life… even if that includes giving my art career."

Cecilia was silent for a few moments, and then she spoke again. "Well I'll give you sometime to think about it… and then you can call me back with an answer."

Sam shook her head, scoffing at the phone before setting it back down on the receiver.

Danny came in slyly, sneaking up behind Sam and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear, "Boo".

She jumped slightly. "Danny, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry," he muttered in her neck as he leaned in and kissed it. Then, he gradually raised his hands to her shoulders and rubbed them. She rolled her neck, closing her eyes, and smiling slightly, moaning at the feeling of her muscles falling looser.

"Danny, why aren't you like other guys?"

"Because other guys are jerks. I may not be tough or completely handsome, but I have a heart that will treat you right."

"Yes honey, you do."

She turned around, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and returned to making their meal. Once the eggs were done, she grasped the skillet by its handle and held it up to a plate when Danny grabbed it and took her place.

"I was going to get that," Sam shrugged.

"No. Sit. You need to stay off of your feet."

Sam did as she was told and sat down at the table, and Danny slid some eggs onto his plate and hers.

"Thanks."

He smiled at her and held up another pan. "Bacon?"

She looked at him with a 'seriously' face. "You know I'm not a meat eater."

"Okay, okay. I just figured it was healthy for the baby."

"I have an ultrasound appointment today. Do you want to come with me?"

"Well of course," Danny said. "what kind of friend would I be to not?"

"Well… okay. Thank you. And um… Cecilia called me."

"I know. I heard the conversation."

"You did? Oh, I'm sorry Danny! But… it's for my job, and…"

"No. It's okay Sammy. I understand. We'll go to the appointment today, we'll come back, we'll get you all packed, and then you'll head toward Vegas whenever you're supposed to go."

Sam smiled, knowing that Danny was the type to easily understand. "Thank you Danny. I appreciate it… a lot."

* * *

><p>"Well Miss Manson, you're baby is doing fine for being five months along already," Sam's ultrasound technician, Tammy, said. "it's got quite the heartbeat as well. Under fifty beats per minute. I know what that means, and I don't need this equipment to tell."<p>

Danny looked at Sam in concern, and Sam's eyes stared at the Tammy. "What does that mean? Is my baby okay?"

"Oh yes. Your baby is fine. But… as an old wives tale, if the baby's heartbeat is under fifty beats per minute, then it's a boy. If it's over fifty beats per minute, it's a girl. And as the tale says," Tammy moved the remote to the center of her stomach. "it's a boy."

"YES!" Danny cheered. "I knew it! I knew you were going to have a boy. Well… I _hoped _you were going to have a boy."

"Well congratulations Daddy," Sam smiled. "you got what you wished for."

"This is going to be so great!"

Sam laughed as she watched Danny become giddy with the fact he would be raising a boy with her.

But Sam was closer to reality than she thought…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, I know, but this will be more like a prologue to a second part.**

**Please make sure that you check out my Sims 2 series "Pulling Through"!**

**Link: ** watch?v=63-A9g7M8Vs

**PleaseR&R,**

**DA98 : )**


	8. A Flight to a New Destination

**A/N: People, I am still alive! I was just dead for a small, minimal amount of time! : )**

**Just kidding. **

**Welcome to 2013 everybody. : )**

**Anyway, now it is time to continue, "For Better or Worse" with (hopefully) fewer mistakes than I've had in my previous chapters.**

**The date is January 1, 2013, and I must update you on my news...**

**Here is my brand new YouTube account, though I won't be posting anymore vids on it until February.**

_**FIND THE LINK IN MY PROFILE!**_

**My mom and dad's divorce is beginning to be a very slow process. We are trying to get a hearing in on the 10****th**** of this month, but it just seems to be going by so slow.**

**And in other news…**

**I'm getting my braces taken off! Yay! :D**

**I'm very excited. I can't wait to have perfect straight and aligned teeth!**

**Now that that's taken care of…**

**Here we are, about to view a new chapter! Yay!**

**Sorry for saying "Yay!" so much. New chappies just get me EXCITED! :D**

***Disclaimer – I can't believe I have to say it in every chapter… I don't own anything.***

**Have fun! ; )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Flight to a New Destination<strong>

The clouds rolled slowly in the sky above the airport, and inside sat Sam, Danny, Jazz, Tucker, Maddie and Jack. They were all waiting for information boarding the next flight to Nevada.

As they sat in silence, a question popped into Danny's head, and he decided to ask it out loud.

"Isn't Sam forbidden to fly on a plane because of her condition?"

"It depends on how far along in the pregnancy you are," Maddie answered. "If you're having contractions, then yes."

"Oh Sam, we're gonna miss you so much!"

"I'm sorry," Sam sighed. "But… it's my job! I need all the money that I can get to provide for this little guy." She looked down and set her hands on her stomach.

"Danny, why won't your lazy-self get a job?" Jazz's eyebrows rose.

"First, I'm not lazy. Second, I'm trying to."

"Whatever."

"Danny really is trying," Sam said in his defense.

"I already went to school to be a space administrator. I just… didn't get the position when I applied for it."

"So just apply for a different one. Be an astronaut, like you've always wanted to be."

"But space administrators get paid more," Danny slouched into his seat and mumbled.

"True, but you have to _work _to get that position, Danny. You can't just _get it _right away."

"I suppose that is true…" Sam shrugged.

"He can apply for my job," Tucker butted in. "we're always looking for new employees."

"Where do you work, Tucker?" Maddie asked.

"At a construction site, but I'm a computer technician operator."

"Hey, that's good!" Sam said excitedly. "You can do that, Danny!"

"Be a computer technician operator?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"No, a construction worker! You're great at building."

"Can't. You have to go to school for it."

"You could probably work a part time job until you are able to work for N.A.S.A."

Danny's smile brightened at the thought. "Hey… maybe you're right."

"Yeah. You've already got what it takes to be an astronaut! All you have to do is apply for a position at N.A.S.A for it while at the same time applying for a job as a cashier somewhere."

The intercom to the airport clicked on:

"_Flight 93 to Las Vegas, Nevada is now boarding at Gate 5. Flight 93 to Las Vegas, Nevada is now boarding at Gate 5. Thank you."_

"That's my cue," Sam said, standing up. Danny rushed to grab her bag and carried it for her as he led her to the gate.

As they stopped right in front of it, Danny set her bag down and they turned toward each other.

"So… I guess this is goodbye for a year." Danny said glumly.

"Yeah… I guess so." Sam mumbled.

They were silent… and the intercom came on once more:

"_Flight 93, Las Vegas, Gate 5, leaving in five minutes. Flight 93, Las Vegas, Gate 5, leaving in five minutes."_

Sam and Danny looked at each other as if it was going to be the last time.

Just then, Sam broke down crying and flew into his arms. Danny sighed and hugged her tight.

"Danny, please tell me this isn't the right thing to do. Convince me not to go, please!"

Danny pulled away and held her face in his hands. "But this _is _the right thing to do, Sam."

"Please… I don't want to go."

"I know you don't. And I don't want you to go, but you have to. This is your job Sam. This little baby," Danny put one of his hands on her stomach, "can't be raised without food or clothing."

Sam sniffed. "You're right."

Danny gave her a small peck on her lips and picked her bag up, making sure it was comfortably secure on her shoulder. He gave her a small smile and turned, walking away.

"Danny, wait!"

He stopped and turned toward her. "Yeah?"

"I… I love you."

Danny's eyes went blank. She ran toward him and kissed him passionately. As she pulled away, she gave him a small, depressing face.

"I hope that you love me too."

"I do... I do love you too."

She gave a nod and turned, walking off. Right as she was walking around the corner, Danny could see that she was giving him a helpless look before she disappeared.

Danny's heart crushed into a million pieces. He reached his hand out absentmindedly, as if to stop her from going off. He wanted to run after her, but he knew that this was for the best.

After all, this was for her job…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay… so this chapter wasn't as long as I thought it was after all. Well, this is inconvenient. :/**

**Anyway, I really hope you liked it. I'm sorry that it's so rushed. I just have a lot more information and I don't want to cram it all into one chapter. Forgive me if you are mad! D:**

**Before you go, it's time for our Question of the Chapter!**

_**"What was your New Year's Resolution?"**_

**Mine was to get rid of all of the "friends" that I've got and leave just the friends. :)**

**PleaseR&R,**

**Vivalandra : )**


	9. In Working Progress

**A/N: Alright. Here we are, about to complete a new chapter! For one of our favorite stories, "For Better or Worse." ;)**

**So, here's the new chappie. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: In Working Progress<strong>

**~Sam~**

After Sam's flight had landed and she entered the world outside of the Las Vegas Airport, she glanced around. Everywhere, there were lights and sounds and exotic buildings. She'd seen the few casino buildings in the distance and the lights that paraded the streets. But along with a beautiful city comes its dark side. Prostitutes flooded the sidewalks, soliciting men, due to of course, as it was their job. Some of them were braless while others were wearing no panties, which of course left the third batch wearing only both garments.

Cecilia worked her way behind next to Sam from behind her. They had hitched the same flight, coincidentally at the same time. They had been in the same airport at the same time, but left towards the gate at different intervals. Somewhat crazy, if you thought about it.

"Okay," Cecilia finally said as they stood on the sidewalk, "we're here. Where do we head now?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugged, "you're the one that had us come here."

"Right. Of course. Silly of me to ask you such things."

Cecilia hauled some of Sam's luggage more toward the edge of the street and hailed at taxi. One had finally stopped for them, and they climbed in after setting their luggage down in a position they thought would be comfortable for them.. The driver of the cab turned and looked at Cecilia, and then at Sam. He smiled when he seen what condition she was in..

"Is it your first?"

"Yes," Sam nodded with a smile.

"Congratulations ma'am."

"Thank you."

"Where to?" he turned to Cecilia.

"The condos down the strip."

"Very well," he turned back around With slight pressure upon the brake and a shift of his key, he drove off down the strip.

* * *

><p><strong>~Danny~<strong>

Danny looked out the window on the passenger side of his car, which Tucker had been driving. He watched as the rain fell softly, beating against the windshield in a steady rhythm. Tucker once in a while glanced at Danny to make sure he was alright. It was slightly awkward to sit in one place together and not say anything to each other. They were best friends, for crying out loud! Sure, they had their moments where they argued and nipped at each other, but they were alcohol buddies. They were more than just that and best friends however, they were "brothers." Heck, Tucker remembers when Danny, him, and Sam were all in the 2nd grade. Tucker had thrown up in Sam's lunchbox and when Danny found out, not only did he laugh his butt off, but he made fun of him for the longest time. But better still, Danny covered for him by saying he wasn't going to tell Sam what he did. That was when Tucker made the excuse of Ricky Marsh doing it. Sam had never known that was the case until 9th grade, when Danny had to face Poindexter, a ghost that had switched sides with Danny to take over his life while Danny had to take over his. What Danny didn't know, however, was the Poindexter was bullied beyond measure. Once Danny had finally worked his way back into his world, smashing the mirror was the only thing to keep him in his world forever.

Anyway, besides that, the trio had been through some rough times, but they've always managed to make it through. everything.

This wasn't really expected. Sam getting pregnant and having to go to Las Vegas, where she's going to have her baby in three months. It's going to be a five hour flight for Tucker, Danny, Danny's mother and father, and Jazz in order to get there.

What were they going to do?

"Danny dude… are you alright?"

"Yeah Tuck… I'm fine."

"Look," Tucker started, licking his lips as he turned on his turning signal to make a left, "I'm going to miss Sam too., but… we gotta understand that she's got a point. This _is _for her job. We can't stop her from doing something for her job."

"It's not about that Tuck," Danny snapped, "It's about her condition! I didn't mean to do that to Sam! She's going to hate me when she finds out…"

"She's not gonna find out!" Tucker yelled. "Alright? We'll be fine."

"Man… why did I do this to Sam? Why am I so dumb?"

"You're not dumb, dude. Okay? You just weren't thinking. You'll be fine, and so will she. You wanna go out for a couple of drinks before I take you home?"

"Uh… yeah, sure. Just watch me this time."

"Don't worry. I will."

Tucker continued driving off down the road.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sam~<strong>

"Okay," Cecilia said as she opened the door to Sam's suite, "this suite belongs to you."

"Where will you be staying?" Sam asked as she moved past her co-worker and set her bagsdown on the table.

"I'll be in the suite right next to yours."

Sam couldn't believe all of this was happening. Her life had flown by so fast, she couldn't keep up with herself. She can still remember waiting in the lunch line on her first day of high school! And before she knew Danny and Tucker went there, she was pretty much a loner. That was when, later that day, she saw them. She couldn't be any more astounded. Of course she _did_ know that they were going to go there. That was the only close ranged high school in all of Amity Park… to them, at least.

And now look at her. She had two excellent jobs that paid her very good money. One of them, however, had caused her to go to extremes she never would have thought possible for her. She never thought she would have had to leave town just for a job that she had. She, to be completely honest, never thought she'd have this nice of a job. She wanted to stick with just being a teacher, but she figured to one half-time job and one full-time job would bring her in money she could never imagine. That's why she had a house two stories tall, but yet still takes up enough acres to cover half of a football field; because her jobs were so well paying. But better still, she missed Danny, Tucker, and their family already. Sam rarely ever talked to her parents after she went off to college, which isn't a good thing, but a benefit to everyone.

Her parents really stopped caring about her after she turned 18. Part of the reason was because her father no longer had to pay child support on her, so he could honestly care less about the things she did. Her mother was always so caught up in her own little world, not really acknowledging what Sam wanted and what she required (trying to make her wear floral printed dresses was a perfect example). But after Sam reached the legal adult age, it got pretty bad. Her mother stopped being a mother and started being a best friend, and that's just a little too awkward when coming from your parents. She tried to make up for all the lost time that she caused between her daughter and her. But Sam knew better. Sam knew that all of that was irreplaceable, regardless if she had tried or not.

Sam couldn't have been that sucky of a parent if she had tried.

"I'll be right next door if you need me," Cecilia interrupted her thoughts.

"Okay," Sam gave a nod. She watched as Cecilia took her bags and walked out of her room. Sam sat down on the only couch that was in the suite. She set her hands on her stomach and looked down, as if to talk to the little being inside.

"This is only temporary little guy, okay?"

A swift little kick had given her the cogitation that he understood what she said. He wasn't out of the womb and was already smart for his "age." This brought back a memory for Sam. As she closed her eyes and thought back to when she and Danny were at home, doing nothing in particular.

"_Danny, what are you doing?" she yelled to the man, whom was in a different room than her. _

"_Making dinner. Is that a crime?" he asked slyly._

"_No. I'm just used to being the only cook in the house._

By then, Spade was a mere puppy, capable of being lifted. Not so big as to not lift him at all, definitely. Sam was, at the time, four and a half to five months along. Already, her stomach had been forming by then. That was the first time Sam felt anything actually happen. She had gotten up and walked to the kitchen.

"_Are you almost done, or do you need some help? You don't want to burn water again like you did last time."_

"_It isn't theoretically possible to burn water, smart-alic," Danny stuck his tongue out at her._

"_Okay, 'over-boil' it,'" Sam put air quotes around 'over-boil'._

Then she felt a jolting kick in her stomach and stopped abruptly.

"_Danny, come here for a second!" she said, holding her stomach._

"_Why? What happened?" he looked at her with concerned eyes._

As he made his way over to her, in a rush, may I add, Sam took his hands and set them down on the spot where she thought she felt migration.

"_Do you feel anything?" she asked him._

"_No, not yet," he said.._

"_Just wait," she tempted and stood still._

After only a few moments, the baby kicked again. Danny looked at Sam and smiled. At his reaction, Sam laughed. This was the first time Sam's ever seen Danny this happy.

"_He's__…__ he's moving," he stammered._

_Sam giggled. "Yeah__…__"_

Sam was thoughts were intruded by a knock on the door. She got up and wobbled over to the door, opening it.

To no surprise, it was Cecilia again.

"One more thing," she added., "be to bed early. We got a big start tomorrow.."

Then, she turned and walked back to her room. Sam shut the door. Just as she did, her phone went of. She walked over to where it was lying and looked at the screen..

_Danny._

_Of course, _she smirked.

She answered it. "Hello?"

"Sam?"

She sighed. "Hello, Danny."

"Hi. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just got to the hotel."

"Okay. Just want to make sure."

She heard music in the background… loud music. She found it pretty awkward so she couldn't help but acknowledge it.

"Where are you? I can hear music in the background."

"I'm at Lucky's Bar."

"The same place you tempted me to try Jack Daniels?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Just don't get drunk and do stupid things, okay? And make sure Tucker doesn't mess things up and gets himself in the predicament, okay? Someone has to be the designated driver for someone."

"Alright."

They were silent for a while, then Sam decided to break it.

"The baby misses you, Danny."

She could hear Danny laugh on the other end. "He doesn't even know me yet."

"He misses your touch," Sam corrected, "he misses you being around. He practically cringes at mine."

Upon listening to Sam, Danny sighed. "Listen Sam, I have something to say."

"Oh, okay. I'm listening. What is it?"

Danny took a deep breath. "You know how you said you didn't know who the father of your child was?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well… the truth is… I…"

"Danny!" Sam heard Tucker call his name through the speaker. "Come on, dude. I just ordered our drinks."

"Just wait, Tucker," she heard Danny respond.

"You want them stolen?"

Danny sighed. "Sam, I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Yeah… sure."

"I'll see you, okay? Take care of yourself and the baby. I love you."

"I love you too, Danny," she whispered.

"Bye, Sam."

"Bye."

Sam hung up and sniffed.

_What was he going to say? _Sam thought.

It had something to do with her baby's father. Did he find out who the guy was? Did he know who he was all this time, but didn't tell her to prevent hurting her? As Sam thought more and more, she feared the worse. What if… what if _Danny_ was the father? She shook her head completely of this idea. No, no. Danny wouldn't do that to her. Danny loves her. He wouldn't violate her like that.

_But what if he was drunk?_

Intoxicated people usually don't think all that much. They clearly have no clue on what they are doing. What if this was all just one big lie? Sam, again, smacked the thought away.

_Get it together, Sam. Danny loves you. He wouldn't violate you. He knows how to control himself over a buzz. He __**knows **__not to lie to you. Danny knows better, he knows._

But again, Sam had her second thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>~Danny~<strong>

"Dude," Tucker started to Danny as Danny was drinking his forth round of Budweiser. Danny had already been messed up.

_Damn__… _he thought, _Sam told me not to get this drunk. I'm so screwed._

"What?" Danny asked Tucker, his words slurred.

"Check out the girl at the other end of the bar."

Danny, although knowing he shouldn't have, did anyway. He'd seen a blonde with green eyes and pale skin, dressed in a short black mini-skirt and a red and white striped tube-top. She had the body of a goddess, which didn't help Danny contain himself one bit. She was glancing over at Danny, biting her lip seductively.

_Oh God, _he thought. _I would absolutely __**love **__to get some of that__…_

Danny mentally smacked himself.

_STOP. Sam's pregnant; you're going to be a father! You have responsibility! Don't do this to Sam. This will be just another secret that will eat you alive. _

He broke his stare from the woman and looked back at Tucker.

"Why the hell would you do that?" he growled at Tucker.

"Do what?" he asked after he set his Jack Daniels back down on the counter.

"Get me to look at her! She's trying to seduce me with her eyes! You know I love Sam, and I'm about to be a father. Not to mention what she would think of me… what my _family_ would think of me!"

"Calm down, dude., I didn't say it for you. I said it because I was just saying how perfect she would be for me."

Danny looked at the woman again, still finding her looking at him, and then reverted his gaze back to Tucker.

"Well, obviously she has no interest in you. She's staring at me."

"Maybe she digs white guys with raven hair and blue eyes."

"Well I'm taken!"

"Come on, dude. You and Sam practically aren't dating anymore. She's gone for a year. You can't keep a long distance relationship."

"I'm _not_ doing this to Sam. I refuse."

Tucker sighed.

"Besides," Danny continued. "What if she's a prostitute?"

"She doesn't look like one."

The woman suddenly got up and started over toward the two men.

"Uh oh. Here comes company."

Danny turned to see she was right next to him.

"Hey," the woman said to Danny.

"Hello ma'am," Danny responded. "Is there something I can help you with?"

She hummed in thought. "Nope. Just came over here to see what you big, tough men were drinking."

"Do you… um… do you drink Jack?" Tucker asked.

"Do I? Watch this."

She turned to the bartender, whom was all the way over by her previous seat. "Excuse me!"

The bartender walked over to her and responded.

"Can I get the _strongest_ drink that you have?"

The bartender winked and after he left, the woman turned to her Danny and straddled his lap, her front side facing his, and clutched his shoulders., massaging them gently.

Upon seeing this, Tucker gave a low whistle.

"So," she started. "What's your name, handsome?"

Danny gulped, trying not to moan. "Danny."

"Nice," she said.. "I'm Alyson. But uh…"

She leaned in and whispered sexually in his ear. "Just call me Ally."

Danny could feel himself getting incredibly turned on by this unknown woman whom claimed herself as Ally.

Tucker cleared his throat and scooted away a little bit from the two.

"Um… I'm… I'm in a relationship." Danny stammered.

"Mhm," she mumbled as she slowly kissed his neck.

"And… I'm going to… I'm going to be a father."

"Congratulations," she mumbled., still seducing him sexually. She noticed a cherry sticking on top of someone's drink right next to them and used it to show Danny how sexy she could really be. She plucked them stem right off of the cherry and tossed it aside, sticking the stem in her mouth. As she chewed it gradually, Danny and Tucker leaned in in awe. After about 30-45 seconds, she took the stem out of her mouth and showed off the knot that was in it.

"Can your 'lover' do that?" she smirked.

Danny's erection had grown almost to his limit. He needed to get rid of this girl.

"Say," she started.. "I think we should go somewhere… a little private."

"Stop," Danny whispered. _What the hell's it gonna take to get this woman away from me?_

"Do you really want me to?" she purred.

"W-Well," Danny stuttered.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone," Tucker winked and left to flirt with a different girl.

Ally leaned in and kissed his lips. Danny was frightened at first, but his lust of guiltiness with Sam, combined with the lies, feelings, emotions, and alcohol in him, he began to lose constrain of himself. Danny fought into the kiss, gently but with an edge of roughness, the way he'd kiss Sam. Though he didn't put as much love into it. She moaned and whimpered, enjoying every ounce of affection he was throwing into his smooch. Ally's drink was completely forgotten.

"Come on," she persisted. "You should take me home."

Danny didn't object. He just got up from the chair, beckoning Tucker to come along with him, who was flirting with an African-American woman, and Danny got into his car in the backseat, along with Ally. Tucker came out of the bar seconds later, bringing along the woman he was flirting with.. She sat in the passenger's side, while Tucker took the wheel, which luckily was the case, since Tucker was the designated driver.

With that, he drove off toward Sam's house.

* * *

><p>Once they got there, Danny and Ally got out and walked up to Sam's door. Tucker drove off, not in doubt to leave the two intoxicated adults by themselves. Once Danny had gotten the door open, Ally jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist, and he carried into the house while beginning to get kiss her. He shut the door behind him and held her all the way until they got to his living room. Spade was barking all the way through, but neither of them paid any mind to him. As he lay her down on Sam's couch, Ally began to unfasten his pants. He slipped off his shirt and discarded it to the side. His phone started vibrating, but since he had gotten himself well into the mood, he took it out of his back pocket, before Ally pulled down his pants, and tossed it on the side table. Little did he know, Sam was calling him…<p>

_**Meanwhile**_

Sam lie in her bed, listening to the ring on the other end that indicated Danny's phone was on. She had been trying to get a hold of him because she needed to discuss the matter of what he was going to say about who the father of her child is.

"Come on, Danny. Pick up the phone." She mumbled.

"_Hey, it's Danny. Leave a message-."_

"Seriously?!" Sam scoffed.

She hung up and put her phone on the nightstand, crossing her arms in a huff. The TV in front of her was on, but she wasn't paying attention to it. She was more concerned as to why Danny wasn't answering. He always answered, especially when she called.

_What is going on with you Danny?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whaaaa! Yes, I am leaving you with a cliffhanger! The rest of Alyson and Danny's scene remains up to you guys. Did he stop himself? Did he not? Did Alyson get pregnant later on afterward? Did she leave the house fumed? Make up an ending to that scene in the reviews AFTER you answer the Question of the Chapter!****  
><strong>

_"**If you could meet ****any ****famous celebrity that you wanted to, who would that celebrity be?"**_

**As always, I answer this question with my own****…**** Amy Lynn Hartzler A.K.A. Amy Lynn Lee, the lead singer of Evanescence. She's just****…**** awesome. (:**

**If not her, then Milla Jovovich, the Resident Evil movie franchise main character.**

**Remember, more reviews, more cookies! :D**

**PleaseR&R,**

**Vivalandra : )**


	10. The Special Time

**A/N: It's time everyone. : ) **

**For Better or Worse is now continuing in the works. : )**

**Let's go!**

**And remember to check out VivalandraFilms on YouTube, please and thank you!**

***I don't own anything, in this chapter or the previous… except for my OCC.***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Special Time<strong>

As Danny and Ally made out sensually with each other, which had later turned into a strip-tease, Danny began to think what he was doing was right.

"I want you," she mumbled as she continued to lock her lips to his. "I want you so bad."

Danny's phone showed Sam's face on his lock screen as a missed call before the screen turned off. As he was kissing Ally, touching her butt, massaging her breasts, his mind, underneath many influences, had mistaken the woman of being Sam. Every moan, whimper, gasp, and squirm that she made was almost completely identical to Sam's. She had almost all of Sam's characteristics and more. But as he opened his eyes, he noticed her blonde locks and her green eyes. He knew this wasn't Sam.

In a split second, Danny's conscience took over. He'd seen Sam lying in a hospital bed. The whole place was white and the radiant lights had bounced off of the walls and floors to make an angelic glow all throughout the atmosphere. In her hands, she was cradling a baby. A baby boy.

"Sam?" he asked. He reached for her, but she was so far away.

"Sam?!" he called. Sam never looked up; never acknowledged him.

He tried to walk towards her, but as he kept going on and on, he was merely walking in place. He wasn't going anywhere at all. He wasn't going to any place.

"SAM!" he yelled for her. He screamed near the peak of his lungs, using all his capacity.

But Sam never once looked up. As he continued on, he found out why he could never reach her. All of his lies, bad deeds, betrayal, and many more had surrounded Sam, protecting her from Danny to prevent from getting hurt.

There was nothing Danny could do to break through it.

At this illusion of his imagination, he threw himself away from Ally. She looked at him in shock and confusion.

"What's your problem, baby?"

"No! Don't… don't call me that. I told you before… I'm going to be a father… I'm in a relationship… I… I have a name, and it's Danny!"

"Okay? Danny. What's your problem?"

"I can't… we can't. I'm already in love. I can't do this."

Danny was near on the verge of panic. Nearly in tears, which was rarely ever expressed by him.

"What are you saying? You dragged me all the way over to this house and made-out with me… just to tell me that you _can't _sleep with me?!"

"Yes."

"Oh, so you lost your balls all of a sudden?!"

"Yes."

"You just don't know what you're doing…"

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M DOING!" Danny barked. She stepped back in shock.

"Don't you yell at me?! It's not my fault that you don't know how to love. What are you going to do? Hit me?"

Danny smirked and took her arm, pushing her up against the wall, getting so close to her face, she could practically feel the steam and heat coming off of his body.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

Danny stood at her and stared.

"I don't hit women," he growled and grabbed her chin, "but that doesn't mean I can't touch them."

"What exactly do you expect me to do, huh jackass? Am I supposed to just walk home?"

"Well that's up to you… but you're leaving this house with your eggs unfertilized. You understand me, whore?"

She shook slightly, growing a little fearsome of the man before her. "Yes."

"Good. Call someone if you have to, but never bug me again."

He let go of her arm and grabbed his cell phone off of the night stand before heading back upstairs.

When he got into Sam's bedroom, he shut and locked the door. He watched out of the window, which viewed the front yard, as he seen Ally walk out of the house and down the walkway.

_Must've found a ride, _he thought.

He saw that he had gotten a missed call from Sam.

_Shit! Sam…_

He checked the clock in the upper right hand corner and seen that it said 11:58PM. Sam had called an hour and a half before.

_She's probably asleep right now. I shouldn't bother her._

He set his phone down on the nightstand near "his side" of the bed and unlocked the door, opened it, and returned downstairs. Once there, he let Spade outside to go to the bathroom, remembering to chain him, and locked the front door. All of this would seem pretty complicated to do when you're drunk, but how Danny does these things remains a mystery to even himself let alone to all.

He watched Spade as he finished doing his business and let him bag in, unchaining him. Then he secured the back door. Spade barked, getting Danny's attention, and then nudged his leg.

"What?" Danny asked. Spade whimpered and barked again. Then, to clarify what he wanted, ran up the stairs to Sam's bedroom. Danny stumbled after him and looked. Spade was lying on Sam's side of the bed.

"Spade, get down. You know Sam doesn't… like… like you on furniture."

Spade barked and licked his lips.

"Spade, down!"

Spade rolled over on his side.

Danny sighed. "Fine. Just for tonight."

He walked to the dresser, changed his shirt and pants to something more comfortable, and slipped into his side of the bed.

Spade turned over and cuddled next to Danny, which made the man smile at the dog's mushiness.

"Goodnight Spade," he whispered and he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sam~<strong>

"Up, up, up!" a voice broke into Sam's dreams.

She moaned and turned over, looking at who had said it. Cecilia was ushering her out of her bed from her doorway. She looked at the clock and realized it was 7:00AM. Yet again, the morning sun had flooded through, yet that didn't seem to bother Sam. She hated hearing yelling, screaming, talking, or lawn mowers while she was asleep.

Looks like Cecilia was at the top of her 'aggravation' list.

"And just when I thought I was dreaming," Sam mumbled, crawling out of bed.

"Come on now. Let's go. We don't want to be late."

"I'm up," Sam yawned.

"Good. Now get dressed. The breakfast buffet just opened.

"How long have _you_ been up?" Sam asked while she slowly rose from her bed and walked to her suitcase to grab some close.

"Since about 6**:**15. Not that long."

Sam finished picking out her outfit, a black and tan striped dress-like shirt with black leggings, a few black bangles, her "S" necklace that her grandmother had gotten for her before she died, and black dress shoes. Not heels, just something elegant.

She turned to Cecilia, who had been smiling politely in her doorway. Sam gave a slight and awkward chuckle. "Yeah, Cecilia, I have to get dressed now… so…"

"Oh, yeah! Right! I'm leaving right now."

Cecilia turned and shut the door. Sam sighed and started to dress. Afterward, she had applied make-up and put on some jewelry. Then to add extra scent, she sprayed just a little hint of perfume on her chest and neck.

_There, finished. _

She examined herself in the mirror.

_Wow. I never thought that I'd dress this girly in my life._

She held her hands on her stomach and breathed softly.

_I hope I'm going to be an excellent mother._

She wobbled over to her nightstand and grabbed her cell phone, getting ready to dial Danny's number… but then she double checked the time.

7:09.

_He's not awake. Don't even bother, Sam._

She shook her head and tightened her grip on her mobile device, exiting the room afterward. She found Cecilia sitting on the couch.

"Fabulous Sam, you look absolutely fabulous!"

"Thank you Cecilia."

"Alright," she stood up. "I gathered your art supplies and set them all in a pile right here on the couch. I'm going to haul them all out to the car while you stay up here."

"God, no. Don't treat me like I'm crippled just because I'm pregnant. Have me carry something."

"Well okay. Why don't you handle the light stuff, like the canvas and stuff? I'll handle the boxes of paints and everything like that."

"We're going to take this all into a cab?"

"No. I had my cousin drop one of his cars off in the hotel parking lot. I know which one it is, you just have to trust me."

"I'm- I'm sorry… _one_ of his cars?"

"Yeah. He owns a lot dealership right outside of Vegas. He got us a car fixed up and given to us for free."

"Are you sure he didn't steal it? Because I'm not sitting in a car that's stolen."

Cecilia laughed. "I'm 100% positive that it's not stolen."

Sam smiled.

"Come on. Let's load up this junk and stuff it into the car."

"Alright." She said.

Sam grabbed the light stuff while Cecilia handled the heavier stuff. They left Sam's hotel room and walked all the way down to the hotel parking lot. Once there, Cecilia took out the key fob that her cousin had left for her. She pressed the unlock button and the lights of a black Ford Buick with silver rims parked about midway down the lot flashed on and off.

"Oh!" Cecilia cried. "Found it!"

She pranced over to the car, clutching the boxes in her hands even harder and tried her best to open the doors. Sam slowly wobbled behind, doing her best to catch up with her co-worker. Cecilia turned her head and laughed.

"Come on, slow-poke!"

"I'm pregnant!" Sam yelled. "I don't think a lot of pregnant women can run."

"Okay, then increase the speed of your wobble."

Sam rolled her eyes and eventually made it to the car. Cecilia grabbed the taken apart canvas out of her hands and slipped it in the backseat.

"Get in the car," Cecilia happily demanded and moved past Sam to go get the second load of things.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sam asked.

"No. It's just that we're gonna be late and we need to get a move on. No offense Sam, but you're doing nothing but slowing us down."

"I'm sorry," Sam mumbled, somewhat hurt by the statement.

"Don't be. It isn't your fault. Just sit in the car, buckle in and wait there. I'll be right back and then we'll go."

Then Cecilia walked off.

Sam did exactly as Cecilia said. Buckled herself in and waited patiently.

_While I'm waiting, maybe I can call Danny._

She pulled out her phone, unlocked the screen and looked in the upper right hand corner.

7:32.

_I'll give it a try. If he answers, awesome; if he doesn't, oh well. There's always later._

Then Sam went to her contacts, found Danny's number, and pressed "Call."

She held the phone up to her ear and listened is it rang.

"Come on, Danny."

After a few more seconds, the ringing stopped and Danny's tired voice was heard on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Danny? Hi."

"Hey, Sam. What are you doing up this early?"

"I'm heading down to the gallery so that the critics here can view my work."

"Wow. At…" he paused for a second. "7:33 in the morning?"

"Actually, I've been up since 7:00."

"What?!"

"Yeah."

"Is waking up that early… healthy for the baby?"

"I don't think it affects him one bit."

Danny stayed silent for the longest time.

"Danny, are you alright? Why are you so quiet?"

_Because I just cheated on you last night, that's why, _he thought.

"I'm… I'm just tired. That's all."

_Perfect, Fenton. Lie to her again, that's gonna help._

"Aw. Did you get drunk last night like I told you not to?"

"Yeah… pretty much."

"Did you guys get home alright?" Sam asked in fear. "Tucker was sober, right?"

"Tucker was _slightly_ buzzed, but good enough to drive."

"I…" Sam started, but when she turned her head to see Cecilia coming toward the car, she stopped. "Danny, I gotta go. Okay?"

"Alright. I love you Sam."

"I love you too Danny. Please be careful."

"I will. Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I got a job. It's part-time, but it's a job."

"Danny, that's great! Go and get them!" Sam cried with a smile.

He chuckled a little. "I will. Bye Sam."

"Bye Danny."

She hung up and slipped her phone in her pocket just as Cecilia opened the backseat door behind the passenger's seat and stuffed more stuff in.

"Okay," she panted. "We're all set."

She shut the door and walked around to the driver's side, opening the door and getting in before shutting it. She stuck her key in the ignition and started the car, looking at Sam afterwards.

"You okay? You look a little dazed."

"Huh?" Sam asked nonchalantly. "Oh, yeah. I'm excellent."

"I'm glad to hear the spirit in your voice." She laughed and shifted the gear to reverse and pulled out. "You'll need as much spirit as possible for those critics."

"W-Why?" Sam stuttered. "Are they picky?"

"No, no. Just… jackasses."

"O-Oh…"

"You have nothing to worry about Sam. They've been hearing fantastic things about you, and they'll expect nothing less of what you already are."

At this, Sam cheered up.

* * *

><p><strong>~Danny~<strong>

After Sam hung up the phone, he dialed Tucker's number and called him.

Tucker picked up seconds later, his voice sounded grouchy and tiresome, yet lustful.

"Sup man."

"Dude, what the hell did you do?!"

"Okay, what did I do this time?"

"That's what I'm asking you, dickhead! What did you just make me do?!"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Ally! You let her flirt with me, and I almost… oh God… I hate you Tucker!"

"Dude," Tucker yawned. "You needed it. Sam's gonna be away for a really, really, _really_ long time. She ain't coming back anytime soon."

"A year, Tucker! A fricken' year!"

"Did you just call to interrogate me or did you call me to throw a sissy fit?"

"Shut the hell up! I'll do whatever the hell I want after what you made me do! I don't think you understand Tucker! Maybe it's because you can't see my facial expressions or we kid around too much, but listen to my words! I… am… PISSED… off! Not playfully, not jokingly… literally! I want to punch you! I want to punch you so fu-."

"Okay, okay, I get it. No need to get all uppity."

"No need? I don't think you realize that I _cheated _on the one and only girl that I will probably EVER love… and it's your entire goddamn fault!"

"No, no. Not entirely."

"What the… hell did you make me do, Tucker?!"

"It's not what _I _made you do… it's what _you_ made _yourself_ do."

"Whatever man! Don't talk to me anymore. You're lucky I don't go over there right now and kick your black ass!"

"So now we're throwing racism inside of this?" Tucker laughed. "Ah, okay Danny."

"It's not funny! Do I _sound_ like I'm laughing right now?!"

"Get some rest Danny. Cool yourself down."

Tucker hung up after saying this. Danny slammed his cell phone down on the nightstand and got out of bed, heading for the dresser and getting dressed for his job, which he failed to mention to Sam, was at a dentist office as an assistant.

_Right now, Tucker's the biggest asshole I could ever ask for._

Count on Tucker to make a certain ghost boy mad.

* * *

><p><strong>~Alyson~<strong>

_I had plotted to strike the ghost boy, but I had failed._

_That was your job, Alyson. That was supposed to be your duty… for your master._

_Why didn't his ghost sense go off? She __**was**__ a ghost, after all._

_This makes as 'bout as much sense as jumping into an open flame._

_I wanted to. I wanted to capture him and bring him to Cyclopes._

_I wanted to._

_I'll find him again._

_I will._

* * *

><p><strong>~Sam~<strong>

"Welcome, welcome," greeted a man in a suit once Sam and Cecilia had showed up at the Las Vegas Art Gallery. "I am Sir Cheshire Burk. Welcome."

Cecilia was slightly confused as to how proper these people were. Luckily, because of her being raised in such a rich family, she knew exactly how to talk to them.

"Salutations, Sir Cheshire Burk. I am Samantha Elizabeth Manson, artist and painter. Naturally, of course, as well as a poet."

"Ah, has sophisticated you are. Are you… eh…?

"Pregnant?" she finished. "Yes, I am."

"Congratulations, Samantha. Marvelous."

"Thank you."

"Sir or madam?"

"Sir."

"And how far along, dear?"

"Six months, one week, two days, seven hours, fifty-five minutes, twenty-six, now twenty-seven, seconds."

"Remarkable. You keep track at an amplifying rate. I applaud you."

"Much appreciated. I do try to account myself as particular."

"You should label yourself as such," he turned, "now if you follow this way, perhaps I can take you to the critics just in the conference room in the very back."

After we walked off, Cecilia looked at Sam in awe.

"How did you…?"

"Maybe you forgot. I was raised in a very upper-classed family. My parents were entrepreneurs. They mind as well have owned _half _of the world by how much they had traveled. From almost every country, they had ambassadors come to parties at our house and I was practically _forced_ to dress nice and socialize with all of the guests."

"Wow. I never knew you came from that background."

"Well hey, you know the saying: 'We learn something new everyday.'"

Sam followed after Sir Cheshire Burk, as did Cecilia.

As Sam looked around, she saw portraits and paintings hanging all over the place. Many of them were exquisite. Painting of children mostly, like one of the paintings took the setting of the Underground Railroad; a very favorite subject of Sam's growing when they talked about it in social studies. Another of the Holocaust, many of the children digging in pits during their spent solitary confinement in concentration camps. But one very breath-taking had caught her eye, and it almost made her want to spill tears. The face of a kid up close with a falling tear from her right eye. In little bubble-like circles next to the child's face, there were many other drawings aside. In one of them, a building stood high and at the very strip where a name of the building would be, it read: _Sandy Hooks Elementary. _She glanced closer and on the left side read a small poem:

"_Forever in our hearts you'll stay,_

_And no one will forget the day._

_All you wanted was to learn,_

_And now your families will yearn._

_Because of one man's selfish heart,_

_Your life was slowly ripped apart._

_For this is a story for a book,_

_The Tragedy of Sandy Hook."_

Sam looked down even farther and realized that the painting was dated only two weeks after the tragic incident.

_Sarah L. Airhart._

A tear fell from her eye. The painting was beautiful beyond measure, and the poem just added a more devastating divine of treasury. It made her think twice of ever sending her baby to school when he was grown.

"My sister painted that, you know."

A voice had startled Sam, making her turn around. It was Cecilia.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She was very heartbroken about the conspiracy. So she decided to express her feelings of it in a painting."

"Wow. It's… it's breathtaking."

"I love it. It's one of my favorites. Come on; let's catch up with Sir 'Whatever.'"

Sam chuckled. "Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>~Danny~<strong>

After work, Danny had came home nearly soaked in water and spit combined. Being a Being a dentist assistant was not as easy as some people had put it out to be. The pay wasn't all that bad, but Danny would also enjoy it if he didn't get spit on all the time by a bunch of patients. He phased through the door and changed back to his human half before letting Spade out of his cage.

"Hey boy! Hungry?"

Spade barked and panted.

"Okay. Come on," Danny ushered, leading him into the kitchen. When they got there, he picked up Spade's dog food bowl and looked around for the food.

"What?" he mumbled confused, realizing there wasn't any out. He looked in the cabinet where Sam usually kept it for him and there were no more bags.

"Seriously?"

He shut the cabinet doors and grabbed his car keys off of the key holder in the kitchen.

"Come on, boy! Let's go bye-bye!"

Spade barked and twirled around in a circle. They left through the front door and headed to Danny's car. He opened the backseat door and Spade jumped inside and Danny shut the door behind the dog. Then Danny got into the driver's side, closed the door and started the car. As he pulled out, Spade panted in his ear and started to lick his cheek.

"Agh! Spade, knock it off."

Spade barked and licked him again.

"Spade! I… am… driving."

Spade whimpered and got ready to lick Danny again.

"Spade!" Danny started as he ignited his ecto-plasmatic laser from his right index finger. "I will do it."

Spade barked and wagged his tail joyfully.

"Spade…" Danny warned him cautiously.

Spade got closer to Danny's face and slowly, ever so slowly, licked his cheek yet again.

Danny gave him a little blast from his finger, right on Spade's neck, and he gave a tiny whimper and lie down in the backseat.

"I told you so," Danny shook his head and chuckled.

Danny pulled into the parking spot right outside of Amity Park's Mini-Mart. He shut the car off after rolling down the back windows for Spade.

"I'll be right back boy, okay?" Danny assured the dog before he got out of the car, shut the door and locked it.

He walked up to the sliding doors and they opened before him. He made sure to read off everything that was indicated in the aisle on each sign hanging from the ceiling before entering said aisle.

_Canned foods, Cleaning utensils, Hygiene products… pet food!_

As he paced down the pet food aisle, someone nearby had watched him curiously. It was Ally.

_I finally found him, _she thought. _This is for you master._

She moved a little closer to Danny's position (undetected, thanks to Danny's backside facing her) and pretended to fall on the ground in pain, screaming, hugging her stomach with her arms. As a bonus, so that Danny didn't notice her right off hand, she kept her head down, so at top view you could only view the hair on her head. Danny's eyes darted back to her.

"Hey!" he called to her, rushing towards her. A few other people crowded around to see what all of the big commotion was. Some of them took out their phones, prepared to call 911 if required. Others just stood in shock.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked her in a concern voice as he crouched down to her height.

_It's working, _she thought. "I… I don't know."

"Can someone please call for help?" he called out to the now growing crowd a few yards away from him. Thanks to Danny taking his eyes off of Alyson for that one split-second, she looked up sneakily as her eyes changed a sadistic, dark blood-red color. Her skin changed its average normal color to a dark black and her fingernails turned into long, sharp cutting blades. She bellowed out a demonic roar and Danny had turned his head back at her just in time for her to grab a hold of his neck.

The civilians screamed in fear and ran off as Alyson looked deep into Danny's eyes. He was wrapped completely around her finger. There was no way for him to get out. She stuck out her slithery tongue and licked his cheek before she threw him all the way down the pet food aisle. He flew so far; he hit the shelves all the way down at the far end.

He groaned in pain as he stood back up. "I'm goin' ghost!"

Danny changed from his regular half to his ghost half with everything replacing his features, both his genetic and appearance. Raven hair to snow white hair. Blue eyes to green eyes. Pale skin to tan skin. Average clothing to a black jumpsuit with white gloves, white boots, and a logo on his chest marked "D" with a "P" inside of it.

"What are you, some kind of scaly, Godzilla beast?"

"I am much more powerful than that," Mutated Ally smiled. "And you… you will join me."

"Who are you? What do you want with these people?"

"For you, Daniel, you can call me Ally."

Danny's eyes widened at the remembrance of said name. "Ally? You were a… a monster all this time?"

"I was merely a ghost monster, mind you. And I don't want anything with these people… I want you."

"Sorry lady, but I have better things to do than to be your property."

Danny flew toward her and shot his ecto-plasmatic rays at her. This didn't seem to phase her and when he got close enough to her, she attempted to grab his hands that were a little high up above her, but Danny did a front-flip and landed safely behind her.

"You know, I should probably give you credit right now," Danny smirked, getting ready to shoot freeze rays from his eyes. "You're probably the ugliest ghost I've ever fought."

He froze her into place and fired up his hands to shoot ecto-rays, but nothing seemed to work.

"Seriously? What's it take to beat this chick (notwithstanding of course)?"

Soon the eyes thawed out and she busted out of it with an enraged attitude.

"Why won't you DIE?"

"Because if you think I'm going to let you enslave me, Ally," Danny started, flying into the air again and getting ready to freeze her once more with a more powerful attack. "You've got another thing coming."

"You dare challenge me? We will see about that."

She dashed toward him, coming in fast, and slashed her blades deep against the same cheek she had previously licked. He cried out in pain and gripped her neck in an attempt to choke her to… well… after-death.

She made gasping and vocal noises as her airway had been sealed off abruptly. Danny tossed her into the air and blasted her far away from him. She lie on the ground when trying to gain her composure. She did not succeed. She just lied there, feeling defeated and betrayed.

"I'm going to ask you… who sent you?"

"I'm… I'm not… not telling you… anything."

"Really?" Danny asked and fired up his ecto-rays once more. "because if you don't, I'll blast you so roughly, I'll nearly split you in two."

"My master. He sent me."

"What is his name and where can I find him?"

"His name… his name is Demigod. He's found… in a civilization in the Ghost Zone… called Underworld."

"Underworld?" Danny held his fire. "Is Undergrowth by any chance behind this?"

"Why would that colossal imbecile be behind such conspiracy? He can't even cease the life of a whole town let alone build a civilization."

:"Well, that's one thing we can agree on…"

"Undergrowth is long dead, remember? You killed him."

"I terminated him. He can return whenever he pleases, not that I'm inviting him back to my city. He was quite the sucky guest."

"Demigod… he sent me here… to capture you, not kill you."

She slowly reached behind her back and gazed up at Danny's face.

"I'm keeping my loyalty."

With that, she quickly wrapped a Spector Deflector around Danny's waist and locked it securely. Instantly, a million jolting shocks had spread all throughout his body. He let out a horrifying cry in agony and collapsed to the ground. A pair of heels came into Danny's view and with a weak gaze, he looked up. That's when one of the feet kicked him in his head, and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sam~ <strong>

"Everyone," Sir Cheshire Burk called upon his co-workers. "This is artist Samantha Elizabeth Manson and Cecilia Anne Airhart. These are the fascinating geniuses from New York that gladly came down here to lend us a helping hand."

A round table of six other men dressed formally in suits and ties clapped as the two young women walked in. Sam smiled. She was very flattered that she had been receiving positive standings from the critics of the gallery.

"Thank you," Cecilia bowed and looked at Sam, nudging her to give the an expression.

"Oh! Thank you, gentlemen, for the warm and welcoming of our entrance."

"She's a sophisticated lot, I like that," one of the men grinned.

"I am the heiress to the Manson Family Fortune."

"Wait… do you mean… are you the daughter of famous entrepreneurs Pamela and Jeremy Manson?"

"Yes, I am."

"My goodness. You don't look anything like them."

"My genetics abnormally come from my dear grandmother, though she is… deceased."

"My condolences. I'm sure she was a remarkable woman."

"Many thanks. She really was."

"Please," Sir Cheshire said. "Take a seat. We won't have you standing up the whole time in your condition."

"Condition?" one of the men repeated confused.

"Ah, yes. Young Samantha here is pregnant."

The men oohed.

"Fascinating. Uh, how far are…?"

"In an unparticular way, I'm six months."

"Ah," another man said. "So you're almost done?"

"Yes," Sam gave a nod.

"Well, I hope that he or she is healthy when they are brought out of your womb."

She lightly chuckled as Cecilia turned and looked at her, giving her a "crazy" look.

Sam and Cecilia both sat in two different seats along with the men.

"So, Ms. Manson, do you know why you are here for one year?"

"Partly. Just a little bit."

"You are here because we must judge your work and your progress before we allow you to be promoted one more step ahead of your position. Your company has allowed us to overview your work, correct it, and hopefully, you may have the proper opportunity to revise it."

"I understand."

"Do you trust that we will guide you in the right path?"

"I do."

"Such a mannerly young woman you are. Your parents should be proud."

_Sadly, they aren't._

"I have a concern," Cecilia raised her hand.

"Go ahead Ms. Airhart."

"How did you gain access to my sister's painting? Out on the wall, near the "Events of History" section."

"She allowed us to have it. She had it sent over here."

"Understandable."

"Now, I assume this is where you question where you come in?"

Both women nodded.

"Well, here's what you have to do…"

* * *

><p><strong>~Tucker~<strong>

Tucker continued to knock on the door of Sam's house, though when his best friend didn't answer, he grew ever more impatient.

"Come on Danny! Dude!"

"Are you looking for Daniel?" a woman from across the street asked him.

Tucker nodded. "Have you seen him?"

"He left the house with Sam's dog. Must've went to go get the dog more food or something. I'd try the mini-mart."

_The mini-mart? _Tucker repeated confused. _Where's that at again?_

"Okay, thank you."

He walked down the pavement and crossed his arms, beginning to think.

_Oh, I know where that's at. That's out on Woodland Road. _

Tucker sighed in relief and started back toward his car…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is over for now. Hehe, I'm watching South Park "Pandemic." **

**I love it. That's my favorite TV show.**

**Which brings me to my ****Question of the Chapter!**

"_**What is your favorite TV show/Movie and why is it your favorite?"**_

**So answer that question above and review!**

**PleaseR&R,**

**Vivalandra **_**"Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day!"**_** : )**


	11. Tucker to the Rescue

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Thank you, my little Vivas, for baring with me through my rants to my haters and trollers. You guys mean the world to me and it means so much to me that you guys think that I'm on the right track and that you love my writing style. Nothing makes me more happier than hearing comments like that! I wish I knew all of you guys in person so I could give you a BIG HUG! : )**

**Anywho, I'm alive and well. Not only that but I'm back to write a new chapter for **_**For Better or Worse, **_**so let's get this show on the road.**

**(Note: If you guys haven't checked out my YouTube channel yet, please do! It's **_**VivalandraFilms.**_** I've actually got some pretty good vids up, so just in case if you guys are interested, they're still up. There's lots of videos on there, but they're mainly of me editing cutscenes from video games, such as FINAL FANTASY XIII, FINAL FANTASY XIII-2, The Last of Us, RESIDENT EVIL 5 & 6 and so on. You guys will love them if you give them a shot. ; )**

**I also updated my profile pic. You guys should be able to see the real me soon!**

**Enough procrastination; off we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Tucker to the Rescue<strong>

_Unbelievable, _Tucker thought to himself as he continued to mentally throw a hissy-fit. How could Danny do such a douche-y thing to just up and leave before Tucker could have the chance to talk to him? That was kind of rude of him and Tucker would confront him about such thing… not that Danny would _care. _But whatever, right?

Tucker pulled out his iPhone and dialed Danny's number, holding it up to his ear. In response to his actions, he merely heard a long, perpetual dial-tone.

"Danny, come on! Pick of the phone already!" he yelled aloud.

When the call went to voicemail, Tucker tossed the phone in the passenger seat and rushed at a faster pace to the supermarket. He tried his hardest to rush, but the traffic had always been awful in New York. In a town like that, however, so small and convenient, it shouldn't have been. Sadly, though, it was. A few pedestrians took a little too long crossing the street and the taxi's thought it was a good idea to just claim the whole damn road. This angered Tucker beyond possibility. How on Earth could these people be so freaking obnoxious?!

"Really?!" Tucker cried, rolling down the window. "Hey asshole, be considerate and move up!"

He blew his horn at him and as a reply the driver rolled down his window and stuck his hand out, "flipping him the bird."

Tucker scoffed and expressed the same gesture with no hesitation. "Fuck you, man! I'm in a rush! Hurry the hell up!"

The taxi driver stomped on the accelerate pedal, leaving a huge, thick cloud of smoke to cover Tucker's windshield. Blindly driving on a road with so much traffic was not a good idea, but what other choice did he have? He couldn't clear up the smoke fast enough to get to his destination in time. And besides that, driving recklessly would've caused the other drivers and pedestrians around him to grow extremely frightened.

But he made up his mind and awfully fast too.

He floored it.

And as he zoomed past the other cars, all of them began to honk at him. He paid no mind to it; he needed to get to the supermarket before he lost track of Danny.

And thanks to his increasing speed, he was in the parking lot of it in no time at all.

But just as he pulled into a parking space, the look of the environment had worried him.

"Oh no," he whispered to himself.

Fleets of people were dashing out of the store in panic. Many of them were screaming; mothers all around were holding their children, teenagers were quickly helping their elderly grandparents and great-grandparents across the fire lane. It appeared to Tucker that someone had either been robbing the store or there was a ghost attack in commence.

Well, considering that fact that Amity Park was such a small town, crime rate wasn't really that common. However, ghost attacks were. So Tucker's interpretation was aiming toward Event B.

To be on the safe side, he reached under his seat and pulled out a white box with a label on it that read: GHOST EQUIPMENT – FOR EMEREGENCY USE ONLY! He opened it and lifted up the Spector Deflector, strapping it around his waist. He then grabbed his pair of Fenton Phones and stuffed them in his pockets. The next thing on the list was his Fenton Mini-Ecto-Gun, which he adjusted comfortably in the waistline of his pants, and finally – the most important of the bunch – the Fenton Thermos, which he looped around his neck. After he was fully prepared, he took his keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car, shutting the door and locking it behind him. As he rushed toward the store, he passed by Danny's car with Spade barking fiercely in the backseat, watching as the people ran by in confusion.

"Spade!" Tucker cried, running toward the car. He went up to the window, knocking on it to get his attention. Spade barked at Tucker with relief, as if Tucker would let him out. Tucker, although the outcome would be obvious, tried to open the door, only to find it locked. In this, the reaction from Spade was heart-warming: he cried.

"Spade, I'll be right back, okay? I've got to go find Daddy. He might be in trouble."

Tucker dashed away from the car, leaving Spade to stare out the window in sadness. He dashed toward the crowds. The people pushing past him were going the opposite direction, which kind of threw Tucker off a little. But he was fixated on his objective and nothing was going to stop him from achieving it.

He pushed himself through the entrance doors of the store and stopped abruptly, panting as he attempted to cool his blood and slow his heart-rate.

"Danny?" he called out over the noise of other civilians screaming and the sound of footsteps smacking against the concrete below. Tucker cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Danny!"

He grew ever more scared for his best friend, thinking that he'd never find him. But the supermarket wasn't that big. There was only so many places he could go.

And that's when it hit him:

"…_must've went to go get the dog more food or something."_

Of course!

Danny was near the pet food!

Tucker dashed past the civilians and looked down each aisle as he ran past them, searching for the pet aisle. And then he spotted it. He had found Danny, lying on the floor, passed out. He had been in his human form, and from piecing everything together, Tucker figured he was transformed in his battle and something happen that automatically made Danny change back into his human form. And that's when he had seen the Spector Deflector around his waist. That explained it all. Danny was lying there, lying a broken doll… but he wasn't alone. He ducked behind a shelf of sunglasses as he tried to identify Danny's unwanted guests.

"Danny!" he cried quietly.

There were two other ghosts there. One of them was new to him. It was wearing heels as a normal person would, but the sickly green glow was drowned over its skin. It had horns coming from the top of its head. He couldn't see its face, but he was almost 100% sure it had red eyes, as a lot of evil ghosts did. The other ghost, however, was all too familiar. The blonde hair… the emerald green eyes… the pale white skin.

Tucker gasped.

_Alyson?_

He sneakily removed his ecto-gun and rested it down toward the floor, monitoring their moves.

"What should we do with him?" Alyson turned to the ghost.

"Well, Demigod _did_ say he wanted him, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why don't we just take him to him right now?"

"You know the rules! He is not to be troubled!"

"One way or another, we have to get him into the Ghost Zone."

"Then let's take him to the nearest Ghost Portal."

"And where would that be, exactly?"

"I don't know."

_Like hell you'll take Danny,_ Tucker thought. He aimed at the floor near their feet and fired an ecto-ray. As it blasted before them, they gasped in surprise. Tucker then discarded the thermos from around his neck and stepped out from behind the sunglasses stand and aimed the thermos out the two ghosts, pressing and holding down the button. The blue ray shot out, sucking Alyson in first and then the second ghost. Tucker quickly capped it and set it down, rushing to Danny to check and see if he was okay. He knelt before him and began to tap on his right shoulder.

"Danny, dude… are you okay?"

Tucker gently slapped Danny's face to see if that would wake him. He even tried to _tickle him._ Danny simply wasn't responding.

"Danny, dude, you've got to wake up!"

Danny groaned and Tucker breathed a sigh of relief. At least he knew Danny was alive; that was a good thing.

"Dude… are you okay?"

"What happened?" Danny moaned, leaning up into a sitting position. He rubbed his head, sore from the inflicting wound of a heel being shoved into his skull, trying his hardest to remember all he had lost recollection of. "What happened?"

"You were in a ghost battle. Do you know my name?"

"Yeah, of course, Tucker."

"Do you know your name?"

"Danny…?"

"Do you know what year it is?"

"2013."

"What about your lover? Do you know who she is?"

"Sam."

"Your mom? Dad? Sister?"

"Maddie, Jack and Jazz. What the hell are you doing, dude?"

"Trying to see if you have amnesia or a concussion. You seem alright to me."

"Good. Now can you move so I can stand up?"

Tucker took a step back and offered a hand to help Danny up, which he politely denied, and rose to his feet.

"Where are they? The ghosts, I mean?"

"The thermos. I saved your ass, so you owe me." Tucker joked.

"Yeah," Danny started awkwardly. "It's a shame the first person that I saw coming to had to be your ugly mug."

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious. Too bad that fall didn't knock the smart-ass commentary out of you."

"I'm glad it didn't. You should see your face."

They chuckled, sharing a friendly moment of passion. When they stopped, Tucker took a step toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude… I'm really sorry about the whole "Alyson" thing. Really, man… I… I should've listened to you. You were right. It was a really dick thing for me to do. I'm surprised you still aren't pissed about it."

"Nah. You saved me, remember? I owe my forgiveness to you, at least."

"That's good. I thought I was doomed."

"No, but what we really should do is get these ghosts back into the Ghost Zone before the reek more havoc."

Danny brushed himself off and picked up the thermos, leading Tucker and himself out. Even with a slight limp, Danny still kept at a better pace than Tucker had.

"Are you sure you can drive right now? We can always come back later and get your car… oh wait… Spade's. In. The. Car."

"Sh-yeah," Danny said, "how could you forget about him?"

"I saw him on the way in. He was pretty upset that I couldn't get him out."

"Yeah… uh… the keys are in my back pocket."

Tucker reached for them, but Danny slapped his hand away, holding his hands out like e was about to perform Kung-Fu.

"Whoa! Hey, I don't roll like that, bro!"

"I was going to get the keys! Wha… I'm not gay!"

"Neither am I," Danny removed the keys from his pocket and gripped them as he held his hands out defensively, "so keep them hands where they're supposed to be: by your side. Mm-kay?"

Tucker laughed. "Alright, bro."

They exited the store, which right then and there caused Spade to go absolutely nuts. He began to bark and bark and bark, his face slamming against the window, trying to get out. Danny and Tucker finally made their way to the car as Spade slightly calmed himself.

"Whoa, whoa, chill bro. It's alright," Danny tapped on the glass window. Spade sniffed the small spot where Danny's finger had touched the glass. Danny then unlocked the car and rounded the backside, opening the door to the driver's side. He reached his hand back and rubbed Spade's chin.

"Are you sure you'll be able to drive?" Tucker asked him. "I have no problem driving you dude."

"I'm alright, Tuck. I'll be fine."

"Okaaaaayy," Tucker sighed and made his way to his car, getting in and shutting his door. Danny shut his door as well and gripped the steering wheel. They started their engines and backed out of their parking spots. When they were lined up parallel with each other, Tucker rolled down the window to the passenger's side while Danny rolled the one to the driver's side down. Danny turned on the radio and the song _Live to Win _by Paul Stanley was playing.

"Race out of the parking lot, dude," Danny called out to him. "Last one owes the other a hundred bucks!"

"What? You got a deal bro!"

"Alright. Ready?" Danny revved the engine.

"Set," Tucker followed Danny's actions.

They set their eyes ahead, narrowing them, focused on the obstacles of the parking lot.

Suddenly, at the top of his lungs, Danny screamed:

"GO!"

Tucker blasted off while Danny remained in one spot, laughing his butt off. He clapped as he watched Tucker take off to the other side of the parking lot, but once he noticed Danny wasn't anywhere near him, he hit the brakes. He stopped completely, looking in the rearview mirror. He saw Danny still parked in one spot. Tucker growled and got out of the car.

"What the hell, dib-shit?!" he called.

Danny shook his head with a huge smile on his face, shifting the gear to (D)rive and pulling up beside Tucker.

"I'm sorry," Danny chuckled. "I couldn't help myself."

"Ha, ha, you're funny."

"Why, thank you. I've always thought I'd suit being a comedian..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't kill me? : D**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short guys! I'm kinda warming-up after not typing for a REALLY long time. But I promise the next chapter will be longer. Now, time for the**

**Question of the Chapter!**

"_Would you prefer an android or an iPhone?"_

**I have the Samsung Galaxy S3, but I might switch to an iPhone. I'm not quite sure yet. It all falls into your guys' hands. If I see more reviews about apple over android, than I'll switch. If it's vise-versa, I'll stay with my precious Galaxy.**

**If you're a REAL Viva, you'll**

**R&R!**

**Vivalandra**


	12. Top of the Hill

**A/N: So, uh… hello, anyone and everyone who even still bothers to follow this story.**

**At this moment, my last update for this story was August 5th of 2013. I was just getting ready to start my freshmen year of high school then. I am now a sophomore, and it is over an entire year later. **

**Some of you may be mad; others were probably wondering if I died. I figured, however, that if I'm coming back to this story at all, I should hit the ground running and give you a valid reason for why I had gone off the radar for so long.**

**There are actually multiple reasons:**

_**1.**__**) I was working on another story.**_

"**Behind the Looks" has grasped my full, undivided attention and I've been working with it ever since. I even abandoned my unfinished stories just to work on it. I realize now that that's not the way to go. If anything I shouldn't just focus on one story at a time-I should take turns with it and update one or two chapters a piece. Not everyone follows **_**me; **_**some people just follow one of my individual stories, and that's OK. It was wrong for me to leave loose ends.**

_**2.) My YouTube channel.**_

**This story (or any of my stories, for that matter) was not the o****nly thing I've been slacking on. I have a Sims 2 project I'm working on titled "Annabell Lee", which if you've been with me for a long time you'd have heard plenty about, and I'm struggling with the editing process a bit. I've been working on **_**that**_** for over a year as well, and I'm not even **_**half way into it. **_**My cast members are depending on me, and I feel like I'm letting them down. The same way I've been letting all of you down.**

_**3.) Summer tasks.**_

**Over this summer, I've gone to my dad's, gone on vacation, had surgery (not really in the summer though-this was like February), moved to another residence, started and graduated from driver's ed, got my permit and much, much more. I've been very busy, but not busy enough as to where I could cut down on all of my work. I've set myself in a little pickle, because now I'm in the point of time where I'm gonna struggle the most: unlike during the summer, I'm going to have tons of homework and classwork to do, and that won't make anything any easier.**

_**4.) I'm blocked.**_

**There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of any of my stories and what to do next with them. For "Behind the Looks", I was thinking of just completing a couple more chapters and wrapping it up so that I can be done with it, and for "Fall for Me, I'll Fall for You" and this story… I'm brain dead. I have no idea what to do or where to go or how to even finish any of this off. I haven't a single clue, idea or **_**piece of bread.**_** I'm completely and utterly **_**shut down.**_

**The list could go on, but I'd prefer to save the excuses.**

**I'm still continuing my stories. Progress has just been… incredibly slow.**

**So for the few that have stuck around, I'm completely and sincerely sorry. I can't help but wonder if there was a better way for me to go about this and all of the work that I've done, most of the people that I've gotten to follow me in this long adventure of using my imagination and writing to my heart's content, has completely been flushed down the shoot, all because I can't stay committed to the projects that I start. I've missed writing with all of my heart and haven't done it in so long, but I feel like I'm slowly giving up. Most of my reviewers are gone and I know it's on my head. I've disappointed many people, all including myself. My reviewers, **_**all of you guys,**_** were the **_**only**_** reason I kept going. When there were times that I felt like giving up, I saw how many people loved my work, and I can't even **_**tell you**_** how grateful and proud that made me feel, but now things are different. I've gotten older, was given more responsibilities and now I just can't seem to balance everything out.**

**Hopefully I can keep these chapters going along, for all of my stories until they're finished. Or maybe I'll just be blocked for good. Regardless, I think that in the end, I should just leave FanFiction for as long as it takes to get my head straight, but this time I'll be leaving with a purpose and with no unfinished business. Maybe along the way, I'll find something to say or what to write about.**

**But no matter what happens from here on out,**

**I want each and every one of you to know that I love you with all of my heart. **

**My reviewers will be nothing less than family to me. **

**And all I am is one PM away from any advice, any questions or any consoling.**

**Enjoy your 11th chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Top of the Hill<strong>

**~Sam~**

"_...and since you're having your child here, in Las Vegas, I've decided to go out and try to find one of the best hospitals that I could manage to spot. I think I have the perfect place."_

_Cecilia pulled out her cell phone, tapped the screen here and swiped the screen there. Sam is waiting patiently, one eyebrow raised in curiosity, and finally after seconds of finger gestures, Cecilia starts over and bends down to where her chest is facing the floor, holding the screen outward and aligning it with Sam's eyes. She watched the reflection of the screen's glow in the pregnant woman's dark pupils before her eyes widened. The hospital looked almost completely identical to a four-star resort. It had twelve floors, maple and honeysuckles trees surrounding the terrain on the exterior, and a fountain sitting just in front of the entrance door. Adjacent to it was the parking lot, and on the right hand side of that was a yard where they allowed patients in physical therapy to have personal time to themselves. _

_Sam's two hands instinctively lunge upwards to grab the mobile device and she allowed them to move the phone even closer to her face. The hospital was more than just beautiful-it was magnificent. _

"_Cecilia, you… I mean, you can't be serious!" By Sam's tone of voice, Cecilia suspected that she was more shocked than happy._

"_I am serious. Isn't it beautiful? Imagine having your baby there!"_

"_There's no way we'll even afford enough money to get me administered there!"_

"_Don't even worry about that," the blonde plopped a squat on the chair behind her and crossed one leg over the other against the arm. "I talked to my brother, the one who owns the dealership here, and the board, and together we're all pitching in some money to pay for your bill. My brother was pretty chill with it after I talked some sense into him. As for the critics, well, they're the ones who dragged you over here after all, and you're their favorite artist probably ever, so they probably just figured "why not?". Besides, this is Las Vegas, the city of money and casinos and alcohol and prostitutes… if you're baby's going to be born in this trash of a town, he'll need the best, and this is the best."_

_Sam couldn't speak. She couldn't do anything but allow her amethyst eyes to look into Cecilia's._

"_So what do you say? You up for it?"_

It's been months since that conversation. Sam could recall it like it was yesterday, playing it over in her head as she was applying the finishing touches on her final draft for the critics. It was hard to believe that only four months prior, she was at the airport leaving for one of the most beautiful cities she had ever seen. Only four months prior, she was leaving everyone she had ever knew and loved behind. Only four months prior, she was twenty weeks along. It was even harder to believe that now, she's thirty-eight weeks. Her due time was approaching so rapidly, she wasn't quite sure if she could keep up. Cecilia had been nice enough to plan everything out for her and why? Did she really care, or was she just trying to be nice?

Sam's stomach produced a low, bubbly growl, and seconds later she felt two small kicks.

"Yes, I know you're hungry. Just… hold on for one more second."

Cecilia had also been nice enough to stop by a bookstore and purchase a couple of books for expecting mothers, and Sam had been reading them faithfully ever since. She had learned all kind of facts and tips and tricks on how to nurture an infant, how to discipline children in a reasonable manner, compromising and so on. She had even picked up a few facts here and there about mothers during their trimester and the orderly fashion that a fetus develops. She had treated it like its only job was to completely run her lifestyle. Not that she didn't mind; she loved the books. They were quite informative and helpful.

"_...with Nasa!?"_

"_Yeah. To be rightfully honest, I didn't actually think I'd get it the second time through. Now all I have to do is a couple years worth of training and maybe later on down the road, I can finally accomplish my dream of becoming an astronaut!"_

"_But, your schooling-"_

"_Already got it taken care of, remember? I've done my time. I'm not, you know, a master in astronomy, but I get by."_

"_Danny, that's… that's amazing! That's so wonderful!"_

"_Yeah… yeah…"_

_Their voices dropped below the level of silence, both listening to nothing but the static on the line. Danny normally wasn't one to break silences (it was usually Sam's job), but he was appalled with what happens next:_

"_Is there something you aren't telling me, Danny?"_

_It nearly knocked him off his feet._

_He knew it was only a matter of time before she would start catching on._

"_Uh… I, uh…"_

"_Danny…" she asked again cautiously._

_He fell so quiet, the dead could be heard speaking. _

"_No."_

_Sam smirked with a hint of sarcasm. "Are you sure?"_

_He tried not to sound guilty, but when he answered with "I'm sure", the tone was found in his voice either way._

_She knew better; she wasn't stupid._

_But she supposed that if Danny didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want to talk about it._

Danny was hiding something really big, it was almost like Sam already knew what it was, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. He wasn't one to keep secrets at all, and neither was Sam nor Tucker. Ever since they all met each other in the second grade, they became so close that they stuck together like glue. They all shared one brain. They all knew everything that the other one did. They were nearly inseparable.

And they never withheld secrets-ever. That just wasn't like them.

But now all of a sudden it was an issue, and quite frankly Sam was getting fed up with it.

Besides, how bad could it be? It wasn't like Sam was going to leave him for good.

* * *

><p><strong>~Danny~<strong>

The glass made a sharp sound as the bottom of it came in contact with the oakwood. The music in the bar had been turned down to a minimum since closing time had been just around the corner and many members had long gone home. Among those that came, Danny and Tucker still remained there, but their drinking had been for the faint of heart. Danny used his index finger and thumb and them over his eyelids starting from the slits. Beside him was Tucker, and he was slowly working on his first glass of rum. Both men were too preoccupied with their thoughts to really even say anything, let alone make conversation. But when it came down to it, Tucker spokes up, since Danny wasn't the one to do so.

"Listen, man, I'm sorry about all of this… I really am."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked gruffly, lifting his glass into his line of vision and using his fingers to move the bottom of it into a clockwise circle.

"You know what I mean," he responded reprehensibly. "This whole situation. It's gotten incredibly out of hand."

Danny set the glass down and looked at his African American friend as he continued.

"I mean… I was the one responsible for watching you two that night, and driving you home safely and making sure you two didn't do anything stupid, but… I let you two do something stupid. And then I failed you _again_ by letting Alyson worm her way onto you… like, okay, maybe not _all_ of this can be blamed on me, but I had a large factor in it, and I'm sorry for all of it."

"Nah," Danny shook his head, his nose scrunching and his upper lip curving in the middle. "You aren't responsible for all of this or much of this, rather. I should've been the one responsible enough to set a limit on me and Sam. I deserve everything coming to me for punishment."

"Yeah, uh… speaking of Sam… I think it's about time you tell her."

"What? No, I… I can't-"

"Danny, come on! You've put this off long enough! Sam is thirty-eight weeks as of tonight, and pretty soon she'll be in that hospital room delivering a child she doesn't even know belongs to _you… _the _right thing_ to do is to tell her now and save all of the trouble for later."

"I…" Danny then pauses to let out a sigh. "You're right."

"I… am?"

"Yes… I'll call her tonight and… and then I'll just _tell her."_

"Put her down real easy?"

"Yeah."

"The best way to do it, I suppose."

Danny slides his glass in the direction of the bartender. As the said man walks over to retrieve it, his eyes catch Danny's and he lets out a smirk.

"Another round?"

"Actually, no thanks, Al. I'll pass."

The bartender looks shocked for a mere second, but takes the glass in hand and uses his towel to clean the inside of it as he moves along. Danny stands to his feet and grabs his jacket, which he had been resting comfortably upon with it hanging limply from the stool, and soon Tucker followed suit.

"Oh, hey, before I forget to tell you," Tucker chimes while they open the door to the bar and exit along the sidewalk, "I can't go with you to pick Sam up at the airport. I've got an appeal to attend to the day she comes back."

"Wait, wait… an appeal? For what?"

"I'm taking Valerie back to court."

"You really want joint custody of those kids, don't you?" Danny smiles goofily. They start to walk to Danny's car and he pulls the keys out of his pocket.

"Hey, man, those kids are mine too, and I have just as much of a right to see them as she does."

"Why is the court date so far out there?"

"I still have to gather all of my paperwork and everything, plus I have to make my place look at least semi-presentable when the social worker comes to check it out."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Danny presses the 'unlock' button on the key fob and he gets in on the driver's side with Tucker in the passenger seat. As Danny turns the key in the ignition and starts the engine, he looks at Tucker.

Tucker has worrisome in face. "Are you gonna be alright? You know, with you telling Sam and all."

Danny shakes his head very subtly, pulling the gear down in reverse. "It's not me I'm worried about."

* * *

><p><strong>~Sam~<strong>

A knock on the door makes Sam look up from the her position in the kitchen. She yells "come in" as the door swings open slowly. Cecilia steps in and shuts the door behind her.

"Hello!" Cecilia sings happily.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sam smiled.

"Oh, well, I just stopped in to check on you. I also wanted to give you a little something-a present."

"A present?" she gives a wide grin. "Or is it just some damn baby thing?"

"No, no, no, no… this is for you," Cecilia gives the raven-haired woman a giddy laugh and pulls out a small white box wrapped with a purple bow. She hands it to Sam, who cups it in her hand. "You've been more than just another coworker to me-you've been one of the greatest people I have ever met and ever cared to associate with. And you helped me get to where we are today. Even if I've said things that I have later regretted, you still stuck by me. And I can't thank you any more for any of this… so I was talking to my mother, I told her about your condition and whatnot, and she agreed that she, too, wanted you to have this."

Sam was speechless. All she could do was stare down at the white box, decorated with sparkles. She pulled one side of the bow, untying it completely before lifting the lid of the box. Once she saw what was inside, she nearly cried.

Her eyes followed the silver chain all the way down until they landed on a jewel-a large, heart-shaped velvet rhinestone with a sterling silver lining. She used her index finger and her thumb to gently pinch the chain, getting enough of a hold on it to remove it from the box. Upon seeing the necklace as a whole, Sam nearly fell backwards.

"Oh my God… Cecilia…"  
>"This was my mother's… and her mother's… and her mother's before her. It's a family heirloom that was passed down since 1920 to just the <em>females<em> in the family. It was supposed to be given to my daughter, whilst I ever bare children… but I want it to be yours instead."

"Cecilia…" Sam repeats with tears welling in her eyes, "I… I can't take this; it's in your bloodline. I can't sever those ties; it'd be completely uncouth!"

"You're not severing them-_I'm _severing them. Don't worry about it. I know I can trust you."

"But I'm not having a daughter…"

"Something tells me that you will one day. Just give it some time."

Sam stares at the necklace in complete awe before placing it carefully back into the box, covering it up with the velvet paper and putting the lid back on.

"Cecilia, I can't take this."

"Yes you can, and you will."

Cecilia closed her fingers over the little white box and gave Sam a small smile. Even though her eyes contained guilt, she did as Cecilia told her. Sam set the box aside and gave her boss a warm hug. She didn't know what else to say or what else to do. It was almost like even though she never wanted to have a baby, good things have been happening to her ever since.

"Hey… I want to show you something," Sam said.

"If it's the canvas you have set up right there, I can already see it, and it's beautiful. Maybe it will finally get us home!"

"Thank you for your kind compliment, but… it's not that."

Sam waddles off to her bedroom, opening the door and rounding the corner to the closet. She rummages through it for a second before picking up another canvas covered with a white blanket and carrying it out to the sitting room. She sets it on the couch and Cecilia rounds the piece of furniture. The back of the canvas is leaning against the arm, and the covered up masterpiece is facing her.

"I took some time on the side to paint it. I think it came out pretty good."

Sam removes the blanket and exposes the painting. Cecilia cocks her head as she looks closely at it. It was an incredibly blurry picture, but she could make out the figure of a man. Behind him in the background were fluorescent lights and what appeared to be a tan ceiling. He had broad shoulders, black hair, light skin, and appeared to have possibly been quite tall in height.

"Sam… what is this?"

"I've been having these dreams… every night, for the past couple of months… and it's the same thing, over and over. There's a man above me, hovering over me… and I can see him. I can see him, but… I can't make out his features. The lighting in the background… it's the same kind of lighting that I have in my bedroom. I think that maybe… this is the man that I slept with… this is the father of my child… but I don't know who he is, and I don't know what he looks like."

"Sam, have you talked to anyone about this?"

"I wish there was someone who could help me, but I don't think there's anything anyone can do."

"Sam… I'm sorry that this is happening to you," Cecilia takes a step towards her and holds her wrists gently, giving her a look of sympathy.

Sam gives the woman a small smile. "It doesn't matter. Maybe eventually, I'll remember what he looks like."

Cecilia gives a nod and taps her biceps a couple of times. Then she takes a step back and towards the door. "Well, it's beautiful Sam. I love it. I have to go thought. You need your rest and I wouldn't want to keep you up. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah. Hopefully this painting will be finished soon so that we can just go home already."

"Yeah." Cecilia opened the door and said a quick "goodnight Sam" before leaving.

Sam sighed and covered the canvas back up before putting the canvas back in the closet. While exiting the room, she realized that she no longer felt any kicks, but there was subtle movement.

_He must be sleeping… good._

Sam returned to her primary painting and picked up her palette and paintbrush, dipping the bristles in a color before swiping it against the canvas, but it didn't take long for her to abruptly stop once she heard the sound of her phone ringing.

* * *

><p><strong>~Danny~<strong>

Sam had been gone for so long, Danny had become so immune to coming home to an empty house. He was now used to seeing all the lights turned off and everything more quiet than ever. Spade would always go crazy when someone came home, regardless of who it was. Danny tossed his keys into the bowl and started off to Spade's cage, letting him out to go outside. He had gotten to full size already, and now he was too big to treat like a baby even though he was a baby. But he knew that nothing ever stayed the same forever.

After letting Spade back in, he locked everything up downstairs before going upstairs, the German Shepherd tailing his heels. As he started down the hallway, he paused at the closed door next to him. Spade stopped and planted a seat on his butt. Almost on instinct, Danny opened the door slowly just to get another look at everything inside and flicked the light on.

The walls were painted blue with a paper design of a cloud, a sun, a flower, green grass, and a blue sky running along the top and the bottom. Every piece of furniture in the room was maple wood themed: the crib, the changing station, the rocking chair and more. A couple of stuffed animals were already propped upward in the cirb, waiting for the young infant's arrival. Not to mention the little dresser that they had next to the changing station already had folded up baby clothing inside, which was long given to Sam as a gift at her baby shower.

Danny smiled as he turned the light off and left the room, shutting the door behind him before going off to the bedroom and laying clothing, taking it to the bathroom to change into after his shower. Turning on the faucet and letting the water warm up, he stripped down and stepped in. Danny cleaned himself up for the first ten minutes, but then spent the rest of the time thinking.

He knew that he and Sam didn't intend for anything to get the way it was. He didn't know if Sam had grown attached to the situation, but Danny knew that he couldn't wait. He wasn't happy about keeping this a secret from Sam, but he was happy that he did know that _he_ was going to be the father. He couldn't believe that he had helped create something so beautiful, and he was going to be there at any time. He was ecstatic; he just wished that the circumstances are different.

Danny turned the faucet off and stepped out, changing into his clean pyjamas and leaving the bathroom. As he sat on the bed, he grabbed his phone and pulled up Sam's number before stopping.

What if Sam never spoke to him ever again? What if he was never allowed to visit his son? These ideas were critical in Danny's mind, and it caused him to hesitate at his most courageous point. But he knew Sam, and he loved her with all of his heart. Even if she never had anything to do with him, she'd at least have known the truth. She was always deserving of that. He shook his head and pushed the call button, holding the speaker up to his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sam~<strong>

Sam put her paintbrush down and dug into her back pocket, retrieving her cell phone and answering the call.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Hey Sam… it's me," Danny's voice responded.

"Hey," she said happily. "I was waiting for a call from you. I thought I had to be the one to do everything."

"Listen Sam… I have to talk to you, and this time, no funny business."

"Oh… um…" her voice began to quiet down as she placed a seat on the couch, "alright."

"Sam… I know that I should've told you this to begin with and it was wrong for me to keep a secret this entire time. But I've been lying to you… I've been hiding things from you… but I just want you to know that no matter what I've done in the past, you have to know that I always have and always will love you, no matter what."

"Danny, just… what are you trying to tell me?" Sam tried to make her voice sound commanding, but to her resent it came out as a quiver. She was growing increasingly afraid. She cared for Danny so much, it hurt sometimes. What was so bad that could push her over the edge and cause her to never want anything to do with him ever again?

"Okay… Sam…" he started. "I'm the guy."

"You're… the guy?" she repeated confusingly, not catching on. She stood up abruptly. "What do you mean 'you're the guy'?"

"I'm mean that I'm the-"

Danny was going to finish off his sentence until he heard Sam gasp sharply. "Sam?"

"Um…" she mumbled awkwardly, looking down towards her feet.

"Um?" he mimicked with anticipation. "What happened?"

"Danny…" Sam started as she heard Danny fall worriedly silent, "my water just broke."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, but I'm stopping here because it seems like the perfect place to.**

**Right then, so as you all know, Ellen Page is my queen, and a couple months back she just came out with some big news. That's right-she plays for the other team. So for this Question of the Chapter:**

"_What do you think of Ellen Page's big reveal?"_

**AND**

"_What has to be your favorite project she's been in?"_

**Many of you may think you don't know who Ellen Page is, but nine times out of ten you do; you just don't know her name, but you've seen her before. She has worked in BEYOND: Two Souls, X-Men, Inception, Juno, Hard Candy, Touchy Feely, An American Crime, one episode of The Simpsons, and one episode of Family Guy. So you probably know who she is.**

**Personally, I couldn't be more happy for her even if I tried to be. And my favorite project she's been in has to be when she played Sylvia Likens in "An American Crime", because I actually live in Northern Indiana and I have family that resides in Indianapolis, which is where that crime was committed, and it's truly a horrible crime. If you don't know who Sylvia Likens is, look her up. Her case was the worst crime ever committed in the state of Indiana.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**PleaseR&R,**

**Vivalandra**


End file.
